A Shameful life, A Forbidden Love
by hEiHuNnI
Summary: Gohan is the first born son of an honorable family. Videl is the blind, only child of a single peasant. What happens when status and love causes calamity? Can a love between the elegant and the poor exist? AU ancient Japan [CH 8,9,10 UP!]L.E.M.O.N
1. Ch1 Pride let go

Videl woke up to the sound of her father's yelling voice, "Videl! Wake up! I need you to go to the markeeeet!" he bellowed. Videl sprang off of her tattered, dark futon, and onto the floor, 'eek, I completely forgot' she thought as she quickly dressed into a navy kimono. She felt around the walls to reach the doorway, and by memory found her way to her father. Her dad gave a heavy sigh, the girl always slept in, it was so unladylike. However, he refused to pity her for her blindness; he knew that a person is only crippled if people show pity for them. Videl could do anything a normal girl could do, so he treated her as a normal girl. The old man handed her a small purse full of coins, "the list is inside, hurry back alright?" he said with a firm voice. Videl simply nodded and walked out the door and into town, feeling her way the entire time.

Gohan had been awake and training for hours, he never slept in, and always trained for two hours every morning. He was the first son of a very honorable man, Son Goku, who was known very well as a man of strength. Because of his father's name, Gohan had pushed himself since he was a child, to surpass his father. Whether he liked it or not, status meant everything to his family. After his routine, Gohan looked out the window and saw that the city was alive and bustling; he decided to go for a walk. As Gohan sauntered past house after house, he noticed many girls giggling and eyeing him. He pushed it to the back of his mind; he knew that his parents would choose his spouse. Gohan stopped a stand in a local market, eyeing goods in a child like manner. He slowly turned around, only to bump into something. He looked down and saw a girl, around his age plopped on the ground, bags of food next to her. Gohan wondered how anybody could miss him standing there, was she blind? Or just stupid? "You should watch yourself next time" he coldly stated as he began to walk past her, she looked like a commoner, maybe less, so he didn't care. "My apologies," came a sweet voice from below. Gohan spun around to look at the girl; her hands were searching for the bags. 'Oh my Buddha! She _is_ blind!' he thought. Gohan rushed to the girl and helped her up, while at the same time, picking up the bags.

"I'm sorry, I did not think you were really…" he began. The girl spun around to face him.

"Is that the reason why you helped me? You seemed pretty happy with yourself before." She firmly stated. But for Gohan, time stopped, he gazed into her bold blue eyes. Though she was blind, her irises were rich with color. She was simply stunning, and he couldn't rip from his state.

"Did you hear what I said? Or are _you_ deaf?" she snapped, after no response from the rude young man, Videl simply walked passed him in annoyance. Gohan finally snapped out of his gaze. He suddenly grabbed her arm,

"Wait!" he uttered.

"Why should I?" Videl asked. A ball in her throat, Gohan's act really did hurt her.

"I'm terribly sorry…there is...no excuse for what I did, please forgive me," He remorsefully stated.

"Alright. Apology accepted may I please go now?" she bluntly said. He allowed a small smirk to grace his face, "only if you tell me your name first" he delightfully said while blocking her path.

"I said 'apology accepted,' that's all you have earned today, please leave me be." She said before briskly walking past him. As Gohan watched her leave his sight, he swore to himself he'd find out who that girl was. There was just something about her…


	2. Ch2 The Girl of My Dreams

**I**** know the first chap was blah, but gimme a break k? This is my first fanfic. Well anyways, here's the next chap. **

Chap 2:

The Girl of my Dreams

Once Gohan reached his home, he was greeted by his mother. She noticed the goofy smile gracing his lips.

"And why are we so happy?" she asked with curiosity. Gohan simply chuckled; he could not tell his mother what he was really smiling about.

"Oh nothing, I just had a nice walk" he then hid his smile and walked past his mother, remembering that his happiness didn't match the cold décor of the house. There were fabulous pieces of art from all over the country, heirlooms from his ancestors and many treasures. But it was dull and boring, it did not seem as though a family lived there. She watched the smile disappear from his face and it saddened her; she had always pushed Gohan into being better than he could be, and now, she was paying the price of his cold guise. Gohan entered the courtyard where his father was teaching his younger brother new techniques. Gohan took a seat near an old tree; Goku left Goten for a moment and sat next to his oldest son.

"Where have you been?" Goku asked while staring at Gohan. Gohan suddenly became nervous; he wanted to say 'I just met the most beautiful, blue eyed, guarded, poor, blind girl that I've ever seen. And I want to see her everyday for as long as I live' but what he really said was "around"

"Well I've been thinking" Goku started, "You've reached the age of 18 now…many girls in our neighborhood are of age to marry as well…You know, Mrs. Ishihara was asking about you, her daughter said she'd be more than happy to…" He trailed off yet again. Gohan let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry Dad but, must we have this talk everyday? You know I will marry any girl of your choice, if you let me choose when" he said in a quiet voice, his words were hollow and untruthful, as if scripted. No matter how much he disagreed, he would have to do what his parents say to uphold the family honor. Honor was worth much more than money, and status, even more than honor.

Later, Gohan met up with his friends, they were just like him. They did not act rich or pampered, but humble and kind. Well, most of the time anyways. When he reached the group, he found them loitering around a building, in the more upscale part of the city. The three young men greeted him with a nod. (a/n: Their names are: Akio, Katsu, and Hiroshi)

"How's it been Son?" Akio asked.

He started with a sigh, "The old man's been hammering me about marriage again" he let out in one breath.

"Oh poor Gohan! He has jillions girls chasing after his family jewels! Seriously Gohan, how do you manage to go on another day?" asked Katsu. Gohan frowned, they didn't understand.

"I didn't care that much before…but today…today I met someone amazing" he said in a serious tone. Everyone felt the tension rise, but nobody understood why.

"So…what's the big deal? Don't act so old with us Gohan!" Hiroshi said nervously.

"I don't know her name…but um…" he started, "she's blind…and uhh not exactly a princess…" he finished. There was a pause before the three young men began to laugh hysterically.

"AHAHAHA you expect us to believe you'd go for someone like that!? " one of them said.

"Oh come on! Like you'd ever be allowed to see a girl who's blind _and_ poor!" said another. Gohan felt his heart sink, he didn't feel comfortable anymore, and he was becoming angry for his pansy behavior.

"ehehe ya…" he emotionlessly chuckled. "Well I just remembered, my father ordered me see him around this hour, I'll see you guys another time" he said formally. He left the laughing group of men but did not head home. Without thinking, he entered the run-down area of the city. He wandered aimlessly past many shack like houses, harems, and gambling houses. People looked at him like he was a walking piece of gold, what was someone like him doing here!? Once Gohan snapped back to reality, he realized that he had no idea where he was. He entered a small restaurant, 'I guess I'll just go home late today, this place isn't so bad' he took a seat at the counter. An old man smiled at him,

"Wow" he said.

"What?" Gohan asked. The man simply shook his head.

"So what will we be having?" the man kindly asked.

"tea." He grumbled. The man gave Gohan his order and gave him a quizzical look.

"Having girl problems?" the man asked. Gohan shot his head up, "H-how did you know..?" Gohan asked.

"Hmm just a lucky guess, what happened?" the man questioned again.

That's just the thing! Nothing has happened because I don't even know her name, o-or where she hails from!" he exclaimed.

"Hmm well maybe I could help ya, I know quite a few people around these neighborhoods." The man proudly stated.

Gohan just grumbled; he doubted the man could help. "unless you know a 5' 6" blind beauty then I highly doubt you can help…" he groaned into his arm. The man started to clean the counter and began to chuckle.

"And let me guess, her eyes blue too…" he whispered. Gohan shot up for a second time.

"What!? What did you say??" Gohan barked. The old man was suddenly shocked by his sudden attitude.

"O-one of my close friends…his daughter…she has blue eyes…" The man stuttered.

"Where does she live?" Gohan calmly asked. After an awkward pause, the man gave the address. Gohan checked the time; it was far too late to visit a young lady's quarters at this hour. He decided to wait till tomorrow.

**Yup, there's chapter 2! Is Gohan gonna find Videl's house? Find out in the next chapter!!!! omg!!!! Lol R&R**


	3. Ch3 A One Sided Love?

**Ok Chapter 3, I tried to add a twist to this enjoi **

Chapter 3

A one sided love?

The next morning, Gohan got up at the same time as usual to do his morning routine. Today, he was planning on visiting the girl from the market that he bumped into a day ago. She showed a great resentment for him (probably because he was so rude to her) and even though he apologized…he couldn't help but feel at fault. But was he really going because he felt guilty? Or was it just because of those eyes? He didn't even know the girl, and he was already looking for approval from friends, and wandering into the ghetto…What was he doing? Trying to push the thought to the back of his mind he headed for the door. The second he reached it, his mother blocked the opening.

"And where are you going, young man?" She asked with a stern voice. Both her hands tucked in either sleeve in front of her. Gohan nearly tripped and fell from her sudden appearance.

"W-what do you mean? I'm just going for another walk…" he lied.

"Like your 8 hour one yesterday?" she asked with sarcasm hinted in her voice.

"I just got caught up in something…" he tried to avoid her stare. Chichi then grabbed his collar and forced him to look at her.

"Gohan. I don't know what you've been up to, but I can tell it's no good. It would be very wise to stop before your father finds out…" She warned.

Gohan smiled and gently took her hands off his garments, "Mother, I promise you. There is nothing going on…I swear…" Gohan felt his heart sink. He was lying to his mother while staring straight into her eyes. Chichi gave a saddened sigh and nodded him off, but before he left she said,

"Oh, by the way son; your father and I would like you to meet Mrs. Ishihara's daughter today, they will come tonight for dinner. I want you home early, and you better look nice." She warned.

Gohan let out a breath of annoyance, "hmm" he said in approval before walking out the door.

Gohan looked down at the piece of paper in his palm as he entered the broken down part of the city. The girl lived in the third district of the city. After a while of searching, he reached a quaint little house with a teru teru bouzu (good weather charm) hanging from the edge of the roof. Gohan reached the front door and gave it a light knock. He heard footsteps come to the door and it slowly slid open to reveal a very pretty girl. She was around 5'6" with bold blue eyes and black hair…except…she was not blind…she was not the same girl from the market. Gohan was struck with confusion. The girl gave Gohan a questioningly look and blushed because he was so handsome.

"Y-yes?" she questioned. He snapped out of his daze.

"I-I was told that a girl…a girl lived here?" he stated, the girl chuckled.

"Well I am a girl…" she said sweetly.

"Do you have a sister?" Gohan asked.

The girl frowned, "no. I'm the only daughter of this house. Is there someone you're looking for?"

"No, never mind" he sighed "she probably doesn't even exist" he thought aloud "blind beauty! Ha! I'm such a fool" he scolded at himself, the girl began to feel out of place. Out of nowhere a second girl came after the first.

"Kaorin?" called the second girl. The voice immediately brought Gohan's attention back to the doorway. There, stood the girl he met at the market. His jaw dropped,

"I thought you said you didn't have a sister…" Gohan said in disbelief.

"I-I don't, uh this is my friend" She managed to stutter out. Videl recognized the voice right away, she never forgot a voice. It was the rude man from the market.

"Come Kaorin, don't speak to him" she warned her friend, and tried to pull her into the house, the young girl followed Videl.

"Please. Wait." Gohan pleaded in a flat tone. Videl stopped in her tracks,

"I'm sorry Kaorin, I think I should go now" she apologized. Kaorin nodded, "its fine Videl, do what you must" she smiled. Videl walked out to the front of her friend's house,

"Why are you here?" She stated more than questioned, "Why are you insulting me!" she yelled with her eyes shut.

Gohan was a bit shocked at her reaction "You never told me your name," he calmly stated, "I've been looking everywhere for you…" he began to blush, "I had to find you." He stated, this time with confidence.

Videl gasped lightly, "Y-you had to find me?" she did not know how to react, nobody had ever told her something like that. "What do you mean?" she asked while feeling her way down the steps.

"I do not wish to sound forward," He began, "but you are so stunning." He whispered.

Videl simply looked down, and then lifted her head to speak, "I am a blind girl…what could appearance ever mean to me?" she asked, disapproving his reasoning. Suddenly, Gohan felt like a fool. What else could he say? She was very smart? He didn't know her yet. Instead, Gohan accepted his defeat.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry…again" he said before turning around to leave the dump.

"Videl Satan." (A/n: that is the least Japanese name I've ever heard but w/e) She stated, "my name is Videl Satan" she added on, "and-and I need help getting home…" she managed to chuckle out, which forced Gohan to smile.

The walk back was silent, not awkward, just silent. Videl was not used to company, and Gohan was just plain shy, he blushed the entire way there. It then hit Videl and she opened her mouth to speak,

"Oh um, you know my name, but I don't know yours" she stated.

"Son Gohan" Gohan said without a second thought. Videl immediately stopped walking 'Son!?' she thought. 'I've heard of this family, what am I doing!? I might as well be walking with a prince!' she inwardly stated.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked looking back at her.

"You should go now" she said quickly before passing him, he grabbed her arm once again but this time she did not wait to see what he had to say, she simply ran off, fumbling a little as she went. Gohan was confused and was planning on going after her, but suddenly he remembered his mother's plans 'oh crap! I forgot about the dinner tonight!' he smacked himself on the forehead before sprinting home.

Gohan tried, as if a cat, to slyly sneak into his home. Only to, once again, be caught by his mother. Gohan slowly raised his head to find a fuming Chichi. Her red kimono matched the fire gleaming in her eyes.

"Did I not tell you to arrive earlier? They will be here any minute! And you enter our home smelling of livestock!? It's shameful!" She bellowed. Gohan could only bow to his mother,

"Please forgive me mother," he began, "I did not mean to disobey you." Gohan's obedient façade was clearly heard in his voice, but Chichi pushed the thought aside. Instead she pulled her son up and threw him to the family maid who began stripping Gohan of his clothes.

"Hey!" Gohan exclaimed as he took back a piece of clothing to quickly hide his chest. The maid simply rolled her eyes,

"Oh hush Gohan, I've seen you naked many times since the day you were born!" She reasoned, "Come, hurry and bathe, we must be quick." The old woman said while shooing the young man into a large tub. She was very short and round with many wrinkles, showing how wise she was. She had been there when Gohan was born and ever since, she was like a second mother; always treating Gohan as a child and pampering him as if he were a baby.

After bathing, Gohan was dressed in a dark blue robe that flattered him greatly. He was rushed into the dining room, where his father, mother, and younger brother were waiting. He took a seat next to his father at the low leveled table. A few minutes later, Fumiko (the maid) led two women, one young, one old, into the dining room.

The woman, Mrs. Ishihara, was a tall lady who held her head high in the air with pride; she wore a traditional Tomesode1 and had her hair up in many twists. Her daughter, Cho, was a spinning image of her mother. She wore a fair blue Furisode2 which accented her pale moon skin. Her kimono was adorned with small butterflies (A/n: her name literally means "butterfly) and she was a very pretty girl, to say the least.

After the tea was served, the adults began a leisurely conversation. Gohan and Cho simply sat quietly and Goten was surely about to shoot himself from boredom. Once the dinner was served, all parents turned into serious adults and began to discuss their children.

"My daughter feels quite honored to be a possible bride for your son." Mrs. Ishihara complimented. Chichi nodded her head,

"Yes well, your daughter is very beautiful, as we all know." She responded.

"What year was she born in?" Goku asked, not hooked on just beauty like the women.

"Year of the dragon," Mrs. Ishihara said with pride.

"Goku, that's very good luck!" Chichi exclaimed. (People born in year of the dragon are thought to be the luckiest of the zodiacs).

"Yes yes…" Goku uncaringly said while looking the girl up and down, "There seems to be nothing wrong with her…not too skinny, that's good for sons…"he said while examining her like an object.

"Why thank you, Son Sama" Mrs. Ishihara coyly uttered.

"We will strongly consider it." Goku then stated before nodding to the woman.

"Well then, we should be on our way. Your company for the evening was most delightful. Was it not Cho san?" she said while looking at her daughter, waiting for a polite response.

Cho bowed at the elders, "I humbly wish to thank you for a lovely night, I hope there will be others in the future" she said with a smile. Fumiko then showed the mother and daughter out the door and to their rickshaw.

After the guests were gone, Chichi could not help but drabble on and on about Cho, "Was she not the sweetest girl you have ever met?" She eagerly asked her son, who did not seem to care.

"Yes, by far." Gohan said with no emotion.

"And so polite! She must have been brought up well" Chichi continued; while she was not looking, all three males slipped out of the room with out her noticing. It was only later when Chichi realized she was talking to nobody but the walls.

"…Well _I_ thought she was nice…" She stated one last time before heading to her quarters.

That night Gohan could only think of why Videl would want him to leave all of a sudden…and what was so bad about his name?

'Should I try to see her again?…' Gohan asked himself, 'but she was acting like I committed a crime…no…I have to see her again, I want to know more about her…I have to know…' he thought before dozing off to dream of ocean blue eyes. Gohan would not let a treasure runaway just like that, he was much harder to get rid of.

1 **Most formal** kimono for a married woman. Always **black** with a pattern or design between the obi and the hem, and **shorter sleeves than a furisode**. As a woman ages she wears shorter sleeves.

2 Formal kimono with **long flapping sleeves** which reach the ankles, said to beckon to men. Beautiful bright patterns and fabrics. Worn only by young unmarried women

Ahaha! yup that was chap 3. Im-all-yours suggested that I make my chapters longer : I think so too, I never realized how hard it was to make chapters long / lol, I'll try harder I swear! w R&R pleeeeeeease :D


	4. Ch4 Surrender

**Hope you liiike it :3**

* * *

**Chap .4 **

**Surrender**

Weeks had passed and Videl hadn't slept right for nights, she kept wondering why somebody…why _anybody_ would look for her. It was the most flattering thing that had ever happened to her. She sat near the edge of her house and felt the sun rise. 'Son Gohan…Son Gohan was looking for me…to find out _my_ name' she could not keep herself from blushing. Videl began to fiddle with the single braid tied in her hair. She smiled at her thoughts; she wondered what Gohan looked like…though she would never know…she still wondered. She thought of how deep and strong his voice sounded at times, and how innocent and boyish it sounded at others. She was snapped out of her daydream when she heard her father call for her.

"Yes father?" she questioned; Videl the sound of rummaging coming from her father, he was packing for something.

"My boss says we have to stay at the mining hostel for a few nights," he said while multitasking.

"By "we" you mean you and your men right?" Videl asked in a saddened tone. She hated staying home alone, especially for more than a day, it frightened her at night. Surprisingly, nobody had tried to break into her home yet. Probably because they knew her father had nothing. Hercule looked up at her with a look of empathy,

"I'm sorry Videl, but you know it's what I must do to keep us alive." He plainly said before kissing her on the forehead and leaving.

"Do not allow anyone into the house!" were his last words before he joined the rest of the mining crew and left his home.

'Why does he have to leave me scared at such an early hour?' Videl groaned, she felt her way around the house. What Videl hated the most about staying home alone was, she could not see, but now, she could not hear as well. There was nobody here to guide her and no matter how many times it happened, Videl could simply _not_ get comfortable with it. She decided to get some house work done, she grabbed a load of laundry in a large wooden tub and walked to the front yard and began washing.

Videl had lost her mother not long ago to disease; malnutrition, the doctor said. However, Videl felt that _she,_ herself, was at fault for some reason. The day her family had a blind daughter, their name was dragged in the mud. After that, her mother was unable to have another child because of the new sickness. Videl used to be an unable child who stumbled everywhere she went, she was not allowed to see her mother, for Hercule felt that Videl was very prone to catch the illness. And for sure, she would die. Only six years after Videl's birth, her mother passed on and left Hercule to take care of their daughter. Though he was not proud, he could not help but love Videl, she resembled her mother so much.

Now, even though she was of the age to marry, no men wanted her. She was very beautiful, but men would have rather had their way with her and left her. They believed she had nothing to offer, especially not honor.

As Videl was scrubbing the attire, she noticed a drop hit her palm, then another, and another. Videl dried her hands and felt her eyes…she was crying. With a heavy sigh she plopped down back to the ground. She always started to cry when thinking of her past, and she wouldn't even notice what she was thinking about. She began to sob into her hands, 'I just wish dad was here,' she thought. Now all negative thoughts were sinking into her head: her past, her disability, shame, her future, and her current situation. Suddenly, Videl's heart sank as she felt another persons presence in the yard. She dried her eyes quickly and spun her head around,

"W-who is it?" She stuttered meekly, "Please…state your name" she finished. The person walked over to Videl and put a hand on her shoulder,

"Videl! What happened to you? Why are you crying?" a voice asked.

"Gohan? I-I told you to never come back!" she firmly stated before standing up to face him.

"No…not exactly…you told me to leave…" Gohan said innocently, "Do I really have to leave forever?" he asked. Videl sighed; she was feeling lonely at the moment, and scared.

"…No…not forever. B-but _why_ do you insist on seeing me again? What can I do for someone like you?" She asked with red puffy eyes.

"I don't want anything from you Videl. It's hard to explain…I just find myself wanting to see you again…" Gohan said, a fiery blush playing across his face, Gohan's face then became cautious, "Y-your father isn't at home is he?" Gohan said while looking over her small home.

Videl giggled at his dismay, "Listen Gohan, my father sometimes has to go away…longer than I would like. I was just wonder if you—" she was cut off by Gohan.

"Of course I'll keep you company!" He quickly said, "Wait…where is your mother?" he asked, looking around for an older woman. Videl shook her head,

"I do not have a mother anymore," she sadly whispered. Gohan lightly placed his hands on her shoulders,

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know," he said, wiping a tear away from Videl's check with his thumb.

Time seemed to freeze at their contact; Gohan let his thumb trace the outline of her face as Videl slowly closed her eyes at his gentle touch. He brushed his lips across her petal pink ones, beckoning her to indulge him with a kiss. She mocked him by moving his hand away, only to later bring her lips forth and finally kiss him as they embraced. A second into their moment, a yell came from the distance,

"Gohan's kissing a girl!" a young voice called. Gohan and Videl immediately broke apart and faced the disturbance,

"Goten!? What are you doing here!?" Gohan angrily questioned. Goten hopped over to his older brother, Videl hid of half her face behind the sleeve of her kimono in embarrassment,

"Mother told me to keep an eye on you," Goten explained while turning his stare to the shabby looking girl standing behind his older brother, "What are you doing here?..." asked Goten. Gohan tried furiously to hide his blush,

"Nothing. I uh was just taking care of something," He said nervously while scanning the yard for a good lie.

"I had asked Gohan-sama to do a favor for me…" Videl uttered, "I'm very sorry if I made a mistake in doing so" she apologized.

Goten looked Videl up and down, "I knew it was because of a girl!" cheered Goten, "Gohan's in looove Gohan's in looove Gohan's in—wait a second…aren't you supposed to be in love with Cho?" Goten innocently asked.

Gohan himself on the forehead, "Goten…" he groaned. Videl suddenly became curious,

"Gohan? W-who is Cho?" she asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"She…she's my…" Gohan tried to speak but the words were choking him,

"She's his fiancée," Goten finished for his brother. Videl suddenly felt her heart sink deep into her chest. She had just kissed a man who was to be married…she had committed a crime…and he didn't even tell her,

"No," she whispered under her breath, "no!" she cried before searching for the path to her house. Gohan grabbed her by the arm roughly,

"Videl! Don't leave! I'll explain!" he yelled at her, he turned back to his brother, "Goten! Wait outside the courtyard!" he commanded angrily at his brother. Goten, who was caught up in the moment, ran off the property and waited for Gohan. Once he was gone, and when all became silent, Gohan grabbed both of Videl's shoulders and forced her to come close to him,

"Listen Videl, please try to understand," he pleaded.

"Understand? Understand what!?" she exclaimed, "Understand that you are about to get married? And that to a girl who is most likely far more rich and beautiful than me! That you kept it from me and at the same time, made me fall in lo—" she quickly cut herself off and turned away from his gaze. She could feel his gaze the same way another person could see a stare. Gohan's grasp became lighter as she stopped speaking. What had he done? He had selfishly led on a girl whom he was hiding from his parents, he was lying to his parents daily and was forcing them to believe that he adored his bride to be, he was acting without thinking, which was very unlike him. Gohan inwardly gave himself a slap before trying to summon the words to say,

"You're right…but I can't help it…I find myself having to see you non-stop, my mind knows what wrong I'm doing but it's like I'm not listening. My marriage is arranged, I saw Cho for the first time a week ago, and I can't even remember what she looks like. Please, I'm telling you right now," he said before lowering his voice and whispering into her ear, "I love you," he confessed with innocence in his voice.

Videl closed the gap between them by embracing him. She felt so powerless against him, everything he said sounded perfectly fine to her, "Once second," Gohan said before walking to the direction of his younger brother,

"Goten, are you going to tell mother?" he asked quietly.

"I have to Gohan, she told me I must," Goten innocently stated. Gohan could think of only one solution, and he did not like it. How could he ask his young brother to lie? But what else could he do? If their parents had ever found out, Gohan would be thrown out of the house,

"Tell her this Goten," Gohan stated while looking into his brother's eyes, "I went out with Katsu, just tell her that." He finished.

"But…but you weren't with Katsu…you were with that girl…" Goten said in a confused tone while pointing towards Videl, "Do you want me to lie to mother?" he asked in a shocked tone.

Gohan let out a heavy sigh; he was a true sinner now, forcing others to do his dirty work. But was he honestly doing an act of evil? Or was he just following his heart? Was there a real difference between the two?

"Trust me, things will be a lot better if they don't find out," he persuaded. Goten simply shrugged his shoulders,

"If you say so, then I will!" Goten said cheerfully, looking up fondly at his brother. Which put Gohan's heart in a vise, his brother was so pure.

"You should return home now, I'll follow later," stated Gohan. Goten sighed, he did not want to leave, but if his brother told him to, then it must be done. Gohan ruffled his brother's spiky hair before sending him off.

Once Goten was out of sight, Gohan turned his attention back to Videl. Like he promised, he would keep her company. He was exhausted with trying to hide his new life.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOo

Goten trudged home, trying to remember what Gohan had told him, 'He was with Katsu, he was with Katsu,' Goten chanted in his mind as he opened the front door of is home. He was greeted by his mother, who had an eager smile across her lips,

"Well?" she asked with excitement, "Where was he?"

"He was with Katsu," Goten said, as if scripted, "They went out."

Chichi's smile became a frown, "That's it?" she asked, "Nothing out of the ordinary?" she was obviously unsatisfied with the answer.

"Sorry," Goten shrugged. He left the room; Chichi began biting her nail, 'That can't be it,' she thought. Her son would not waste his time in such away; for his sake, she would put it aside, for now at least.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOo

Three hours had past since Goten had left. In that time, Gohan and Videl got to talking. They revealed their pasts to each other, to better understand one another. And now, they both had a greater respect for the other.

"I had no idea it would be so difficult to be rich…I suppose no matter how much money you have, life will remain arduous," Videl said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Gohan brushed a stray hair away from her eyes,

"It's only tough until you find happiness," he said gently, automatically making Videl relax. Resting her head on his shoulder, Videl let out a breath, everything seemed right. Status and honor disappeared when the two met.

Videl suddenly felt a shiver run through her body, she felt the cool dusky air hit her neck and face.

"I think it's time that we part," Videl said before standing. Gohan let himself remain a little longer before standing himself and heading for the road.

"I hope to see you again soon…but I cannot tomorrow," he said while holding her hand. Videl nodded, she understood that he was busy because of his father. They shared a sweet kiss before he headed home. Videl turned around to head back in, the cold breeze began to cut through her like a knife, and she then thought of something. She faced the direction which Gohan was heading and called out to him,

"Gohan! Wait!" she yelled. Gohan spun his head around to find Videl walking towards him. Once in arms length, Videl smiled. She took the coat shawl which hung on her shoulders and back and threw it around his,

"I just want you to be warm," she said sweetly. He gratefully held on to the cloak and began walking once again. Videl headed back for the second time.

Once she reached her porch, she suddenly tripped over a small object lying on the floor. After getting back up to her feet, she felt around for the object. Videl ran her fingers along the length of the item; it was sleek, narrow, and short. For sure, it was Gohan's Tanto; unsheathed the small blade to make sure. Earlier, Gohan had mentioned that it was a family heirloom, and that it was very important to him,

'He said he couldn't see me tomorrow…I'll just have to bring it to him myself,' thought Videl; it would not be hard to locate his home, for it was one of the most well known houses in the city. Videl hid the blade in the collar of her kimono to remind herself. She would venture to the Son household…where Gohan's family lived.

* * *

**Oh my gosh! What's gonna happen!? O.o Find out in the next chapter!!!! R&R please :D**


	5. Ch5 A Dangerous Journey

**Ok, so in this chapter, Videl goes to Gohan's residence in order to return his tanto find out what happens bwahahahaha! X3 I know things are going fast…but if I'm not getting paid for this…then w/e **

**Chapter 5**

**A Dangerous Journey**

The next morning Videl got dressed in a kimono that had fairly nice fabric. She tried her hardest to dress up her hair. She was attempting to attain the look of "not so poor" for his family, just incase she ran into one of them. Videl wondered what his family would be like; would they take one look at her and vomit? Or would they be polite and at least try to accept her for what she was? Videl stretched her hand out of the doorway to feel what the weather was like. Immediately, a thousand drops of mist kissed her limb, sending a small shiver to her body. She tied on a straw hat to keep from the low fog and grabbed a walking stick which she could use to feel her way around crowds. Making small notes that she had everything, Videl walked out the door and suddenly became very nervous. She began to question her actions,

'Maybe I should wait until we meet again…' she began, 'but he _did_ tell me how important it was…I wouldn't want his parents fussing over it. I suppose it'll be alright," she assured herself.

Once Videl entered the heart of the town, an area which she rarely visited, she realized how crowded and congested it really was. She tried to push past people as politely as she could, all the while trying to ask for directions. After many attempts, she simply grabbed the first person she could, it was someone shorter than herself; perhaps a child,

"Hey! Leggo a me!" came the voice of a young boy. He looked up at Videl to find a tall woman facing him, "whad'you want?" he demanded.

"Pardon me," she began, "could you guide me in the direction of the Son household?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"The Son house?" the boy asked, "The Son house…" he thought out loud, "oh yea!" he exclaimed. The boy then grabbed Videl's hand and began to pull her through the large crowd; she stumbled trying to keep up with his unpredictable pace.

After running for what seemed like forever, they finally stopped. The bustle of the people could be heard from afar. The boy placed Videl's fingers on a tall wooden post, she felt carvings. As Videl followed the markings and understood the boy's actions. The carvings were characters that read "Son." She turned to face the boy and bowed to him,

"Thank you very much for your troubles," she gratefully stated. The small boy blushed,

"Um it was nothing! Really! I uh—" in embarrassment, the boy silenced himself and ran off. Videl giggled at his shyness. He had acted so tough earlier, but with a simple act of affection, he melted. The boy reminded her greatly of Gohan, and she was snapped out of her daze and back into reality. Her smile suddenly escaped her and she turned to face the house. Videl reached out her hands and felt large, round wooden poles, 'Most likely the gates,' she thought to herself. She slowly pushed one open and entered what smelled like a garden bursting with beautiful fragrance. She smiled at the lovely scent. Videl began to walk with her stick down the path to the door; she reached low but long steps that were quite confusing to walk.

Once at the doorstep, she felt around for bell or a chime which she could ring. She felt a small rope and shook it; the sound of clanging could be heard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gohan jogged to the front door as he noticed Fumiko was busy. He had been busy training all day with his father and drenched in sweat. He gazed out a circular window in his home and saw a skinny figure standing on his porch. He then realized that the figure was Videl and his heart almost jumped out of his chest. He did not even notice his mother enter the gates, the heavy shrubs and plants were blocking her body, forcing her to be hidden. He grabbed Videl by her shoulders and pushed both of them outside, while shutting the door behind him. Which was an unwise action as his mother could obviously see.

Once Chichi realized that Gohan did not let the person inside her home, she slid behind the nearest shrub and began to listen to their conversation. If she couldn't get Goten to spy on her eldest, then she would have to do it herself.

"Videl! What are you doing here?" he coarsely whispered. It frightened Videl; she did not know he could ever become angry if they met. His grip was tight on her shoulders.

"A-ah have I done something terrible?" Videl asked meekly through her pain, she did not want to anger Gohan in anyway. Gohan immediately calmed down and loosened his grip on her frail shoulders,

"Forgive me, I did not mean to sound rude," he apologized, "but why are you here? I did tell you I could not see you today right?" he asked, making sure yesterday was not a dream,

"I just wanted to make sure you received this," she said while taking a small item wrapped in cloth from her kimono. She placed it in Gohan's palm, he unraveled it to find his tanto; the first gift he had ever received, and that too from his father. Suddenly, Gohan's heart was full of gratitude and he was speechless,

"...I can't believe I forgot _this_..." he let out in a held breath, "thank you so much Videl…I'm sorry you had to come all this way to return this," He stated. However, Videl could only shake her head in disagreement,

"I'm happy to do it…" she started, while pausing and facing the ground, "if it's for you…" she said as a bright blush appeared on her cheeks. Gohan chuckled at her straight forwardness; he knew it was hard for her to bluntly state her feelings because it was difficult for him as well. He could not help but notice how sweet she looked in the fog as it blew through her hair. Forgetting about his surroundings, Gohan leaned towards Videl for a kiss, only to be disturbed by a third presence nearby.

"Son. Gohan. What are you doing." A serious voice bellowed. Chichi did have a look of anger on her face, but more of a surprised and hurt look, "Who-who is this?" she said shocked. Videl did not recognize this voice, however she guessed it was Gohan's mother. She suddenly felt regret for acting without thought, and bowed low towards Chichi's direction,

"Miss please forgive me, I-I should have never come to your home and—" Videl's apology was suddenly cut off by Chichi's angry voice,

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are?" she asked, "How dare you even speak to my son! Wait. Where did you say you hailed from?" Chichi demanded,

"The-the third district," she meekly stated. Gohan could see the fear written on Videl's face, he had to think of a good explanation before Videl was wrongly blamed for something…he had to protect her, 'why am I just standing here?' he asked himself,

"The third district!? And you dare come to my home? You had better get your filthy,"

'What did she say?'

"poor,"

'Did she just call her filthy and poor?'

"disgusting," by this time Gohan saw tears forming in Videl's eyes, it was enough.

"Shut up." He blurted without any thought. Chichi's jaw dropped and Videl's eyes widened; they were both shocked at his tone of voice,

"G-Gohan?" she started, her face was turning red with anger by the second,

"Forgive me mother…but you will _not_ speak to Videl with such disrespect," he commanded.

'Videl? They're on a first name basis!? Unbelievable," thought Chichi, "And why not? Since when have you cared for the poor? I thought I raised you better than that," She spat out,

"She is human exactly like you and I!" he bellowed, "Why can we not meet?" he demanded more than asked,

"Oh you want to know why? Perhaps I should remind you that you're engaged to Cho! What would her family think of us if they found out about your foolishness!?" Chichi barked, "What would your father think?" she asked in a low voice.

Gohan was silent; honestly, he didn't know what he'd do if his father knew of Videl. He mentally kicked himself for mixing Videl in his problems,

"I-I don't know…" he quietly answered,

"That's what I thought," Chichi stated in Victory, shooting a death glare at Videl, she then noticed something strange about the young girl, 'Why is she wearing such a blank stare?' thought Chichi, 'Can she see?' she pondered,

"Maybe…Father will just have to deal with it…" Gohan continued; he was surprised at his own boldness, he then felt a small tug at his sleeve. He looked down to face Videl, she was shaking her head,

"Please don't do this Gohan," she whispered, "don't be foolish. Your family is far too valuable to just throw away for nothing," she explained,

"At least she speaks _some_ sense," Chichi scoffed; Gohan simply ignored his mother and shook his head,

"Videl…I would never throw my family away for no reason...," he began, "But you are not meaningless," he assured,

"So what have you decided Gohan?" Chichi asked, "Who will you choose?" she was rushing him into an answer. Even though Gohan already knew what was in his heart…he did not know if he had the courage to say it,

"Wait! Do I not have a say in this matter?" a voice exclaimed; the mother and son spun around to face Videl, "Gohan…I think it would be wise if…we never were to meet again," she explained. Gohan looked at her with surprise, but before he could say anything, she continued, "Neither our families, our friends, nor any people of the town would ever agree to us even being in the same room. Unless I was there to serve you…What I mean is, we should act as if we never even knew each other," she said while covering her sadness with a smile,

"No Videl! You and I both know that isn't—" but before he could continue, Videl cut him off,

"Goodbye Gohan," Videl sadly whispered before turning around and walking back to the gates.

Gohan stood there, dumbfounded at what had just happened; his thoughts were interrupted by giggling,

"ahahaha…See Gohan? Even she did not want such a crime to take place," Chichi snickered into her sleeve. She was met by an angry glare from Gohan. He did not even bother to speak to her, he simply paced back to his father.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What took you so long son?" Goku asked in annoyance,

"Mother kept me, I apologize," Gohan stated, more jaded than ever, "If you do not mind, I'll excuse myself. I've trained enough for today," he finished,

"Nonsense! You'll go when I allow you to go!" Goku chuckled. With a sigh, Gohan was stayed in the courtyard with his father like he was told. His heart felt heavy with anger…for the first time in his life, he actually wanted to hurt his mother for being so malevolent.

While sparring, Gohan did not realize that he was taking his anger out on his father…and was prevailing; Goku actually had to try to keep up with his son because of his sudden outburst of strength; they continued sparring until the sun set.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Videl trudged home with a heavy chest, "I suppose…it's really over now…but maybe it's good if things are like this, I can't help but feel that I was holding him back from great things. Like his fiancée, it's so selfish of me to try to chain him down to my lifestyle, he deserves so much better…' she thought to herself as she continued her long walk. Suddenly, Videl stopped in her tracks; she realized that her father would be returning home any day now. Her emotions were mixed up; she was happy to have him home, but she felt so sad at the moment, she did not wish to welcome him with a closed heart.

It was then when she decided what to do, 'I have to try to forget Gohan all together…maybe eventually…I really will,' she thought as she attempted to be optimistic.

As she reached the tiny broken gate of her home she realized it was already open. A rush of fear washed Videl's calm atmosphere and her nearly emotionless eyes were filled with fright, 'Father warned me not to leave the home by itself!' she remembered. Videl ran into the yard and to the front door, 'what do I do!? What if it really is a thief?' she gulped unsurely. With one shallow breath, Videl silently slid into her home—the front door was open as well…Once inside Videl knocked on the wall next to her,

"Hello?" she called. There was a pause, then she continued, "I-is there someone there?" Videl asked with a somewhat shaky voice. It was then when she heard footsteps walking into the room…heavy, loud, footsteps…and not coming from one person…but two…

"hehehe," a strong voice uttered, "good. For a second there, I thought we were in trouble," he chuckled. The man standing next to him joined his partner in laughter. Videl's body froze all over…who were these men…and what were they going to do?

**What **_**are**_** they going to do?? Lol am I evil or what…no but really…I'm pretty stuck here…what are they going to do ; jeez I'm terrible but eh that's that:D please gimme suggestions peoplez **


	6. Ch6 The Undesired Path

**Chapter 6**

**The Undesired Path**

The strange man cut his laugh short and suddenly the room became silently tense once more. The man walked over to Videl; His steps were slow and the creaky floorboards beneath him cried out from his heavy feet. Each moment that he spent to reach Videl made her fear grow slowly. Gulping, Videl's breath became shallow,

"Aw, no need to be afraid dear," The man assured as he slid behind her, "We won't do much…" he continued as he caressed her soft cheek. Videl jerked away at his sudden touch, she touched the spot where his hand had laid just moments before,

"W-who are you?" she asked, half in disgust half in fear, she was seeing how far she could push; which was not a very wise thing, "W-where is my father?" Videl asked with a raised voice,

"That's exactly what we were wondering. Weren't we?" The man asked his partner, who simply grunted in agreement, "Don't tell me your father did not tell you what he did?" the man questioned in an insulting tone. Videl was shocked at his questions, 'What father did? What does he mean? Wait. I cannot listen to a stranger whom I met in my home!'

"Get out of my home!" Videl barked in an attempt to be courageous, "I know…I know! My father has done nothing wrong! He works too much to do anything dishonorable!" she stated with her fists clenched. The response Videl received was laughter from the two men,

"hahaha! Oh man! Did you hear what she said!? 'My father can't do anything wrong!'" The first man exclaimed,

"Hercule Satan! A hard worker!? Are you sure you're his daughter?" The second man questioned between his chuckles,

"What nonsense do the two of you speak of?" Videl asked with tears forming in her eyes, "My-my father…what has he done to make you come here?" she questioned. The first man stopped his laughing and turned to face Videl,

"What has he done? I'll tell you," The man began with one last chuckle, "Your father has just about the worst case of gambler we can think of, love," he stated calmly, "he's gravely in debt because, you see, he's not a very good gambler at the same time " the man explained.

Gambling would have explained all of Hercule's absences…but this was Videl's _father _how could she just believe any old thing? She did not know what to do or say, "No! It must be a lie! Please! Don't say such a thing!" she said while hiding her face in her hands. The first man glanced over to his partner,

"Awww, poor girls having trouble soaking it in," his false sorrow then turned into a smug smile, "well then, you're really going to hate what I have to say next," he said while walking over to Videl and placing a few stray hairs behind her ear. At this point, Videl was too deep in thought to notice his actions. It was only when he began to speak when she snapped out of her daze,

"If he does not return, to _this_ estate, by sundown…Then we'll be forced to take you, as his payment," the man said joyfully. Videl gasped at his statement,

"What!? No!" Videl exclaimed as she began to back away from the man, only to land into the arms of the other. He held her tight while the other began to tie a rope around her,

"Let me go! Leave me! Please!...please…" her voice became frail and she was slowly giving up while tears flowed freely down her face. Once secure, the second man let go of her arms and she fell to the ground. The first man roughly tilted her up by the back of her hair to face him, "Shut up," was all he said before tossing her to the ground,

"..Gohan..." she quietly uttered between silent sobs.

Above Videl there was a window, and looking through the window was a young boy. He had lavender hair and ice blue eyes, he had seen everything. He waited until the men were out of the room before he made his next move.

The little boy leaned over the window and looked down at his beaten neighbor and gasped a little. She had always taken care of him and, though she was blind, looked out for him. He felt it was time to return the favor…no matter how scary these men were,

"psst! Videl!" he whispered coarsely in an attempt to get her attention. Videl's eyes shot open and she quickly turned her head up to face the window,

"W-who's there? Trunks?" she questioned,

"Yes! What's happening Videl?" he asked her with fear hitched in his voice. With what was left of Videl's strength she managed to sit up, so she could speak properly to the boy,

"Trunks, listen very carefully, I need you to do something for me," she started with a serious tone of voice, "Please, go find my father and do it before sundown. If you don't then…I might have to go away forever," she said sadly. Hearing those last words forced Trunks to jump into action,

"Don't worry Videl! I'll comeback! They won't take you away," he promised before running off. Trunks's footsteps became very faint and Videl realized she was alone again, she propped her self up against the wall so she could at least sit up, 'please Trunks, please come back,' she thought, 'I think it's the hour of noon right now…That gives Trunks five or six hours,'

Meanwhile, Trunks was running as fast as his little feet would go, 'Where would Satan san be?' he asked inwardly. Trunks stopped to think for a while, 'where, where, where!?' he began to panic but then it hit him, "The Mines!" he exclaimed before sprinting off once more. The Mining area was on the outskirts of the city, forcing Trunks to spend much time getting to his destination. He was just a ten year old running on foot. However, because of his father, he was able to not tire out, which was very useful at this point.

Once he arrived at the mines, he was stopped by a large man in a brown outfit, "Little boy, this is no place for children, go back home," he warned. Trunks was too much in a rush to deal with distractions such as the guard,

"No! Who are you!? This is important! Get out of my way!" Trunks said angrily while trying to pass the guard. He was simply stopped by a large rough hand pushing him back,

"What business do you have hear son? Why don't you tell me and I'll deliver the message," The man kindly asked, trying to calm the boy,

"That's just the problem! I do not actually know the details! I just know that I need to talk to Hercule Satan! Please! Go get him? I think my time is running out!" Trunks exclaimed while running around in circles, he was panicking,

"Ok, ok! Calm down, I will go," The guard reassured. Trunks sat down to catch his breath; it seemed like forever before the guard came back. He arrived with a very dirty Hercule trailing behind him. Hercule did not look happy to see Trunks; he did not think anything was important enough to bring him from work. After the guard left, Hercule opened his mouth to speak,

"What is it Trunks? I do not want to be bothered by a useless matter," Hercule warned,

"It is not a useless matter! Unless you do not care for your daughter!" Trunks barked. He immediately caught Hercule's attention,

"What? What did you say? What happened to Videl?" Hercule asked Trunks, while grabbing his shoulders, "tell me!" he commanded while shaking the boy a little,

"At your house! There are two men there! They tied Videl up! And they said that if you did not come back by sundown, they would take her away!" Trunks exclaimed. Hercule became slack jawed and his eyes were as large as saucer plates,

"What!?" Hercule exclaimed, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pocket watch, it was half past one. Hercule knew he had to hurry; he began to run in the direction of his district, "Let's go Trunks!" he called. Trunks began to run after the large man, he was trailing behind, but he was able to follow.

"What else did you find out Trunks?" Hercule asked to the little boy next to him,

"That you're a terrible gambler!" Trunks said angrily, "And that this is your fault!" he continued. Hercule paid no attention to insults,

"I know who it is," Hercule whispered to himself.

After a long while of running, they finally reached the neighborhood. Hercule sprinted to the gates of his home and burst through the front door,

"Ryuunosuke!" Hercule called angrily.

In another room, the man who keeping an eye on Videl glanced over to the direction where his name was called, "Well," the man began smugly, "Looks like your father has finally arrived, dear," he said while caressing Videl's cheek with this hand. It was then, when Hercule ran into the room, he was fuming,

"What do you think you're doing in my home!" Hercule barked, it was more of a demand then a question,

"Oh don't be foolish Satan, you very well know we have every right. I mean, you do _owe_ us quite a sum of money," Ryuunosuke stated, "and don't worry, I've already informed your lovely daughter here all about you and your dirty habit," he said with a smirk on his face. Hercule glanced over to his daughter; her hair was messy, her clothes loose, and her face was red with shame,

"How dare you bring my daughter into this!" he shouted,

"There you go again acting an idiot," the man started, "You very well know that it is past your due date, and I very well know that you are a poor drunken bastard. Therefore I am allowed to take whatever would match the value of your debt, and in this case, that would be your daughter," he said while forcing her to stand by roughly grabbing her by the shoulders.

Hercule knew the man was right; he had to think quickly before they took his daughter away forever,

"Well Hercule? I'm waiting," he stated, "You know, even though she is blind, I am sure men will have fun with her. She _is _a very pretty girl," he said while placing an arm around her, "and her uh assests are very nice too," he said with a smirk. Hercule glared at the man. Then an idea suddenly hit him,

"Wait! You will not be taking my daughter anywhere!" he stated angrily,

"And why not?" Ryuunosuke asked with a frown,

"I-I will get my daughter married! I will get the money," Hercule assured, "I just need a little more time," he stated. The man simply chuckled,

"Oh Hercule, always taking the easy way out of things. All I would like to know is who would be willing to marry a poor, blind girl?" he asked. His words did not affect Videl at all; she was used to people always saying that no man would marry her. It was typical.

"That is none of your concern, I will find my daughter a groom," Hercule repeated,

"Fine," the man uttered, as he cut the rope, threw Videl to Hercule, and walked past them, "You have a week to find someone. If you exceed that time limit, I will do what I must," he warned before leaving with his partner.

Once all was silent, Videl rested her head on her father's shoulder and began to weep, "But father, he is right! How will you find a groom in one week, when we haven't been able to for so long?" she sobbed,

"I'm sorry Videl, that you have to make sacrifices on my behalf…but do not worry, I will find one," he assured. Videl could not help but listen to him in disbelief. Lucky for him, she had a big heart and had forgiven him for his mistakes, but this was a complete extreme…it was…marriage, 'I suppose this is for the best, now I don't have to feel bad about Gohan's wedding…wait! I am thinking of him again!' she mentally scolded herself while in her father's embrace.

"No father, sacrifices are what families are for. It's alright," she stated, though he could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I will have to visit Ms. Shimizua," Hercule bluntly said,

"That old matchmaker? Am I that hopeless!" she have jokingly, half sincerely uttered. Hercule ran a hand across Videl's hair,

"You are so strong Videl, just the same as your mother," his voice was quiet; he nearly whispered his sentences now. However, Videl became as silent as death. She could hide her emotions for a little while but was it necessary for him to bring up her mother? Was she not in enough pain? Videl simply broke apart from her father and began to scurry out of the room,

"I will return Trunks to his home now…" she stated before leaving the house, leaving Hercule alone in the room,

"Mrs. Shimizua will definitely have someone for Videl…she must…" Hercule whispered to himself after his daughter left. He got his family into this mess; he would have to fix it all.

**Say what!? Videl's gonna get married:o lol yes I said it But do you know who it's gonna be!? Eh…actually I bet you do ; anyways! Is this the end of Gohan and Videl as we speak? What's going to happen? Are they really going to marry other people??? well yup, you'll have to read da next chapturrr X3 **


	7. Ch7 Toji: The Winter Solstice

**-- I'm so rude, I almost forgot to thank Goku's Daughter for all the help she's been giving me. So I'll just do it right now :D Thank you!!!!! Go read her stories people lol **

**Chapter 7 **

**Toji: The Winter Solstice **

The next day, Hercule woke his daughter so that they could visit Mrs. Shimizua, the third districts matchmaker. Hercule had to find Videl a groom within a week to pay back gambling debts to local gangsters. Even though Hercule was foolish in his actions, he was still forgiven by his daughter,

"Father, let us simply find somebody. He does not have to be anything special, we will waste time that way," Videl warned while walking with her father,

"Nonsense Videl, if you have to do this…he must at least be decent," Hercule retorted bluntly. Videl simply groaned at his decision, she only wanted to make sure the debt was paid.

Later, then arrived at a small red building that had the characters Shi-Mi-Zu-A painted in black on tall wooden post. Hercule let out a heavy breath before leading his daughter into the building, "Let me speak for you Videl," Hercule commanded silently. Videl nodded in agreement as she quickly scurried behind her father. The two reached two large doors and rang the bell that dangled from above. Moments later, a tall, elegant, elder lady slid the large wooden doors open.

"Ah Hercule, that's right, we've an appointment today," she stated while giving him an emotionless gaze,

"Yes Mrs. Shimizua, eto…my daughter, I need your help to find her a match," he said while bowing to her. Videl bowed when she heard her name,

"Oh yes, the blind girl. Worry not! I can find everyone's match! Come in, we must begin now," she said while hinting them to follow, "You are at least lucky that your daughter resembles her mother," Mrs. Shimizua complemented. Her words brought a small blush to Videl's cheeks as she through the house.

Later, they all settled in a large room that was lit with oil lamps and had many scrolls hanging from the walls,

"Well I know there are a few bachelors who are willing to get married by Toji," she explained,

"Yes! That would be ideal," Hercule exclaimed in excitement,

"What about Kurosaki Sho? He has already inherited his father's business and would be able to take care of your daughter," the older woman assured,

"I know that boy, he is nothing but trouble. I need a noble young man. One who knows not the meaning of nonsense," Hercule explained. With that said the matchmaker looked at Videl's zodiac, her element, and her lucky signs and tried to find a close match. After a while, she finally stopped at one young man,

"Hmmm very peculiar," she began, "This boy is not…a perfect match, but he is very close," she stated, persuasiveness hinted in her voice,

"What is his name? What family does he hail from?" Hercule asked the matchmaker,

"Sasaki," she quickly retorted, "he is Sasaki Minoru's son, Yamcha. He is only few years older than your daughter. I think it would be best," the matchmaker stated,

"Sasaki…" Hercule thought, out loud, "Alright, then we should meet with his family soon…very soon might I add," he said quickly. Honestly, Hercule simply wanted to pay off his debt before anything. So if the matchmaker said it was good, it was good, "Do you think we could meet with them tomorrow?" he asked,

"Why Hercule, are you in such a hurry?" the matchmaker questioned,

"Forgive me…I just wish to make my daughter happy with a good husband," he said happily while lying through his grin,

"You are a good father," Mrs. Shimizua stated, "I will send a message to them this evening, surely they will not deny my request," she assured,

"Thank you Mrs. Shimizua," Hercule said while bowing to her once more,

"If they agree to the meeting, Videl will be married on the Winter Solstice. A very lucky marriage day," she added.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"The date is set! Son Gohan and Ishihara Cho will be married on the longest night of the year! The day of TOJI!! The winter solstice!" a chubby priest yelled in conclusion. The two families had gathered to set a date for the marriage and hired a priest to do so. Gohan sat silently; though he looked the same, he had a certain lifeless air to him. His eyes were hollow with sadness but you could not see unless you looked. Cho could not have been happier; she was marrying a rich, handsome, strong, kind, jack of all trades. She hoped he would be as happy as she was,

'So this is how it ends,' Gohan thought. Little did he know, the end was not near, 'I suppose now I forget about her,' he glanced at Cho through the corner of his eye, she was very beautiful, but besides that, he really did not care. In frustration, he let out a heavy sigh,

"The Winter Solstice!?" exclaimed Chi Chi, "but that's much too close!" she continued. Mrs. Ishihara opened her mouth to speak,

"I agree. Why such a sudden date?" she asked,

"How dare you people defy my decision! That is the date the Goddess Benten and Princess Toyo Tama 1 have sent to me from the spirit realm! Do you not want your children to live a happy life?" he asked. The two women sat down in defeat,

"Then it is settled. The marriage will be in a week," Goku said in an attempt to seal the deal. Cho turned to Gohan and placed a hand on his knee. He looked to face her and found a sweet smile; Gohan forced himself to grin back as if he were excited.

Afterwards, Mrs. Ishihara and the Sons discussed the formalities of the wedding and headed for their homes. Goku helped Mrs. Ishihara and Cho into their carriage before climbing into his own to join his wife and eldest son.

While in their carriage, Chi Chi was rambling on and on about the wedding,

"Gohan, make sure you give me many grand children! I won't settle for at least more than a dozen!" she exclaimed. Her words made Gohan choke on his breath,

"A dozen!? Mother, children are not eggs! I cannot simply…keep producing them," he finished meekly,

"OH YES YOU WILL!" she barked. Gohan sighed in defeat, he did not want to even have children at this point, with that girl,

"How about…two," he suggested,

"Alright, but you must have at least one girl!" she cheered excitedly,

"Nonsense!" Goku exclaimed, "Make sure they are all sons! There is nothing better than a son!" he stated with an enthusiasm matching his wife. He received slap on the back of the head by his wife,

"It is _you_ who speaks of nonsense!" she sneered, "You cannot have a whole family line of girls, because then you would not be able to bare your precious sons Goku," she explained. Goku simply shut his mouth before he invited another argument from his wife.

Once they reached their home, Gohan immediately headed for town,

"Where are you headed to Gohan?" Chichi asked from inside the carriage,

"I will return later, I'm going to see Katsu," he lied, Gohan was really going on a walk to gather his thoughts, so he could really decide what his final decision would be. Was he really ready to let go of Videl so easily?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Later at the Sasaki house, a young messenger boy arrived at the doorstep. He rapped on the wood until a young man with two scars, one shaped like a cross, and one slash, slid open the door,

"I have a message for Sasaki Minoru from Lady Shimizua," he stated while holding a folded up paper in his hands,

"Mrs. Shimizua has found a match?" Yamcha thought out loud with a smile on his face, "I will deliver the message to my father," he said while the boy handed him the parchment before waiting for Yamcha's return. Yamcha ran back into his home and too his parents who were drinking tea in a room and chatting,

"Father, mother, Mrs. Shimizua has sent out a letter to us," he said before tossing the letter to his father. The tall man slowly opened it and began to read it over. He began to stroke the beard which hung from his chin,

"It seems that she has found a girl for you," he stated with a grin on his face, "Satan Videl," he finished,

"What day does it say we should meet her family?" his wife asked,

"Very soon…in fact, tomorrow!" he said with surprise hinted in his voice,

"Oh, that is fine. We do nothing in this house but laze about. If Mrs. Shimizua wishes for us to meet the girl tomorrow, then we must!" she stated cheerfully,

"I will inform the messenger," Yamcha stated before returning to the door, "boy, go tell the lady that the Sasakis' will gladly meet the Satans' tomorrow," he commanded in a neutral voice. The young boy nodded before running off into the direction of the matchmaker.

Once the young boy was gone, Yamcha gave a sigh of relief, 'I wonder if she is beautiful,' he thought to himself, 'or if she is sweet,' though it really didn't matter to him, he was willing to take who was handed to him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Shimizua san! Mrs. Shimizua!" the young boy called between breathes of exhaustion,

"What is it Shouta? Have you sent my letter to the Sasaki's?" she asked while helping the boy into her home. Shouta was a skinny boy who ran very fast, his parents had abandoned him when he was a child and Mrs. Shimizua took him under her wing and he became her messenger,

"Yes…and…they said…that…they would be…happy to meet…Mr. Satan and Videl tomorrow…" he gasped,

"Oh good, I hope they won't mind that I did not mention that Videl was blind…and the only child of a miner!" she said cheerfully while skipping down the hall. Shouta chuckled at her childish behavior and scurried after her,

"But Shimizua san, won't that mean that they will not like Videl?" he asked curiously,

"No, no. I saw how Videl acted, she is not a helpless little lamb, and to what most people might think about her, she is not useless. If they cannot see that, even after I explain it, then it is their own loss," she explained to the little boy, "I've explained her to you Shouta, would you marry her?" she asked jokingly to the eight year old. He attempted to hide a blush,

"Absolutely not! Girls are disgusting!" he exclaimed before running to his room. Mrs. Shimizua chuckled at his actions. But deep down in her heart, she was somewhat nervous that the Sasaki's would not accept Videl for what she was, if nobody did so far then why would they now?

OoOoOoOoOoO

At the Satan house, Videl, Kaorin, and Trunks were rummaging through drawers,

"Trunks, I cannot tell. Which kimono am I holding up right now?" she asked,

"It's the wrong one, that is not your mother's kimono," he stated with one quick glance,

"How did you manage to loose a bridal kimono again?" Kaorin asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice,

"I do not know! I have an excuse remember?" she said sweetly,

"Videl, the blind excuse will not work with us. But anyways, let's keep looking," Trunks said before continuing his searching. Videl felt around a pile of fabric until she fell upon a very smooth cloth, 'could it be?' she asked herself inwardly, "Trunks! Which kimono is this one?" she asked almost madly. He looked up to find Videl holding a Shiro Maku 2,

"Yes! Now all we need to do is find your Uchikake 3 and we're all set!" Kaorin cheered. Videl stood up to join in her friend's excitement,

"Trunks, will you go do a favor for me?" Videl asked while bending down to his level,

"Yes, what is it?" he asked curiously. Videl reached into her kimono and pulled out a small purse, she reached in and found six coins. Trunks's jaw dropped in amazement,

"Where did you get that!?" he asked, but Videl simply shushed him with her finger,

"I have been saving this for myself," she stated. It was not much, but it was a lot to a little kid like Trunks, "Now listen, I do not own a single hair ornament. How will I look at my wedding if I do not have even one comb? I trust you to purchase a good one with this money, please" she pleaded,

"You want me to shop for your wedding jewelry?" he groaned. Trunks sighed, but he could not turn down Videl's request, "Alright, but do not be angry with me if you do not like them," he stated before heading to the door,

"As if it would matter to me," Videl reasoned with a shrug, forcing Trunks to roll his eyes.

Trunks would have to travel to the first district; the good area of the town, the area in which the Son's lived, to buy Videl's things. So he ran, in order to arrive quicker. When the big buildings and many people were in sight, Trunks was relieved, but he did not quit running. While pacing, Trunks bumped into someone jogging in the opposite direction,

"ow!" they both yelled in unison. Trunks raised his head off the ground to find a boy, around his age staring back at him with the same pained expression,

"Sorry," the boy said, "I didn't see you coming," he apologized,

"No, it is fine. Neither was I," Trunks said while helping the other boy up. The boy was dressed in a dark blue yukata that looked very expensive; his hair was sticking out in every direction,

"What is your name?" he asked in a friendly tone,

"Trunks…I'm not from this district, I suppose you could already tell," he said shyly,

"I'm Son Goten!" Goten exclaimed while pointing at himself, "Did you get lost?" he asked curiously,

"No…I have to do some shopping for a friend, she's getting married soon," he said while walking in the direction of the booths. Trunks did not realize the boy was following him,

"Married huh? My brother is going to be married soon too, but I don't think he likes the girl, even though she is very pretty. You see, he just got in trouble with my mother, for seeing another girl from the poor houses…you know, the third district I think. She was very, very pretty. I have never seen a girl with blue eyes like hers—" Goten's ramblings were cut off by a sudden shocked expression from Trunks,

"Wait! What did you say?" Trunks questioned while shaking Goten by the shoulders, "what kind of girl?" he asked,

"Well she had blue eyes and um—" he was cut off once more,

"Oh never mind, it couldn't possibly be Videl," Trunks groaned,

"Right! That was her name! Videl. I had completely forgotten," Goten chuckled. Now Trunks's eyes were the size of dinner plates, 'Videl had an affair with some rich guy!?' he thought to himself,

"Wait, how do I know what you say is true?" Trunks asked,

"My brother is right over there, you could even ask him yourself," Goten stated with a grin,

"Wait! No! This is none of my business, I should just buy the combs and go," he chanted as he began to walk away. But before he knew it, Gohan had already spotted Goten,

"Goten? When did you get here? Oh…hello. Is this someone you know?" Gohan asked his younger brother. Trunks froze in his steps while shivers ran up his spine; temptation was practically dragging him towards Gohan,

"This is Trunks! He knows Videl!" Goten cheered.

Time seemed to stop on Gohan's part as it was his turn to freeze, 'This child knows Videl?' the sentence seemed to echo in his mind. At that moment he felt a brief wave of hope brush over him and he felt a little closer to Videl than he had in a while.

**Hey silly peoples, remember to R&R **

**Eh not that great of an ending I know but I couldn't think of a good closer. Ok so anyways, it would seem our friend Gohan has a plan :D mwahahaha see what will happen next. **


	8. Ch8 A New Hope, An Abandoned Love

**Yup yup, so here's chapter 8! Please read it! DO IT FOR AMERICA! TT or whatever **

**Chapter 8**

**A New Hope, An Abandoned Love **

"Ah well ano it was nice chatting, I really must go do her shopping now! Goodbye!" Trunks exclaimed before attempting to sprint away from his new acquaintances. But Gohan with his new found knowledge, was not ready to let the boy leave just yet.

"Wait. Who are you to Videl?" Gohan asked in a serious tone, "And why are you here?"

"She's my friend!" started Trunks stated flatly, "And she asked me to buy her something nice. For her wedding," he finished in attempt to make Gohan jealous. If he really was this mysterious rich man, then he would have to endure _some_ pain.

Gohan was unfazed by Trunks's tone, but his words struck deep. It took him a while before he could process the young boy's sentence,

"She is…she is getting married?" he managed to utter out, "Videl is getting married?" he repeated under his breath,

"What does it matter to you? Let me leave! She might be expecting me!" Trunks demanded. Finally, Gohan's dismissed Trunks with a hand gesture, a habit from his younger years.

"Wait! One last thing," Gohan began. Trunks rolled his eyes at the older male,

"I wonder where your brother gets it," Trunks mumbled under his breath, receiving a glance of confusion from Goten,

"What is the wedding date?" Gohan asked eagerly. This time Trunks turned around to face Gohan,

"It's Toji, she is getting married to Sasaki Yamcha, and she has to do it because of her father," he said in one breath, "Is there anything else you want to know about her? Her blood type, her date of birth, her shoe size perhaps?" Trunks spat out sarcastically,

"So then what could you possibly be doing here?" Gohan inquired, this time the question was out of curiosity…Trunks was a poor boy…in a rich market,

"If you are who I think you are then you noticed that she wears nothing in her hair," Trunks said while waiting for a reply from Gohan,

"Yes actually," Gohan stated,

"I have come here to buy a comb or two," Trunks simultaneously turning to walk away. He was done with Gohan, he needed to return home before dusk turned to night. Gohan let the young boy go, he had bothered him enough, 'a comb, for Videl…It should be something that matches her beauty,' he thought as he unconsciously strolled towards a stand that held many hair ornaments. He sifted through the many combs. There were ones of fine wood with carved flowers, ones with lacquered surfaces and designs of butterflies, and simply ones with stained wood, 'which one is Videl?' he thought to himself while scanning each one. Suddenly, Gohan's eyes fell upon a comb hidden from the others. It was rounded, black and lacquered, and had abstract designs of flowers with a mother-of-pearl inlay,

"Excuse me sir, I would like to purchase this comb," Gohan stated to the old merchant, 'what am I doing? Why am I buying a comb for a girl whom I will not see again?' he did not know what he was doing, but hell if he was going to stop now, and besides…it was for Videl, whether she received it or not,

"My, my young man, you certainly have an eye for beauty. Is this piece for someone precious to you?" Asked the man with much boldness. Gohan handed him money as if to ignore his question, but answered anyways,

"It is for my sister, she getting older now…" he explained in a lie,

"Ah, I understand. You are a good brother," the merchant said while wrapping up the comb in a piece of cloth and handing it the younger man. Gohan bowed and was on his way, 'What will I do with this now? I feel like…I need to see her,' he thought. He clenched the fist not holding the comb, to protect it, and stopped in his tracks, "That's it!" he exclaimed, "I know what to do!" Gohan then found his brother and they jogged home, Goten noticed his brother had a new air to him but decided to think nothing of it. There was nothing wrong with his brother being happy.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Trunks slowly walked along the dirt path, he looked at the items in his hand: a small comb, green stained with hand painted black flowers, and a pair of chop sticks, deep colored wood with jade balls on the top. It was all he could afford with the money and he had no coins left over, "Nothing special but she said she wouldn't care…I like them anyways," he reassured himself. Trunks put his thoughts aside and hurried home to his two friends.

When he entered the room which he had left about forty five minutes ago he found the two girls sitting on floor cushions with tea and chatting. Videl heard little footsteps pattering her wooden floor and turned to face it,

"Trunks, you are back," she said sweetly in an attempt to greet him,

"Yes, yes. Here," he said while plopping the small cloth bag in her lap and reaching for a cup of tea.

Videl gently unfolded the cloth and felt at the objects which it held, "oh this is very smooth wood and what's this? Sticks as well! Thank you very much Trunks," she said while smiling, 'well I suppose this is it, I am almost ready,' she tucked the hair ornaments away and turned to face her friends,

"I will take Trunks home Videl, do not worry. I am sure our families are expecting us now. I wish you luck tomorrow!" Kaorin said in a cheery voice, receiving a sweet smile from her friend. When she and Trunks were gone Videl allowed her real emotions to show. Her face was solemn, her back was slouched, her hair was in her face. She slowly laid her head on the buckwheat pillow and prepared her self for an early bed time. If she was going to look like a beckoning bride tomorrow, she would have to get up very early.

_The Next Morning…_

Videl was woken up by the sound of her father's voice, it was rough and startling, suitable for an alarm clock… She slowly rose and gave herself a few minutes to wake up, her senses were fuzzy and she simply wished to fall back to slumber,

"Get up," Hercule warned in a stern voice, "We cannot ruin our chances by arriving late," he called as he walked down the hall,

"Yes father," Videl yawned while rubbing her eye. She crawled to the spot where Kaorin had placed a suitable kimono for her to wear, it was pale green in color with a crane print near the bottom. She quickly dressed herself and searched for her hair items, 'I hope I remember how to do this,' she thought nervously. She had not done her hair in so long, she was unsure if it could happen again. Step by step, Videl pulled her hair into a thick bun at the top of her head and held it with the pins; she then slid the comb in. Jogging to a small chest, Videl opened it and revealed her mother's old make up, 'a young girl should look virginal…' she reminded herself. She felt around and found a powder that was pink in color and applied it lightly to her cheeks; not wanting to seem to womanly, she colored her lips in a faint peach color and finished with a kohl on her eyes,

"Are you ready y--" Hercule cut off his own speech as he entered his daughter's bedroom, "You did that all by yourself? Very good! They'll never be able to resist!" Hercule laughed. Videl let out a small giggle and stood to follow him,

"Shall we go then father?" she asked while holding onto his arm,

"Yes of course, and remember Videl, I will speak for you," he warned before they began their walk to the matchmaker's.

Once they arrived, they found three pairs of geta near the doorway, "They have arrived before us…we are already off to a bad start," Hercule complained, making Videl frown a tad. They entered the same room which they had arranged the meeting,

"Mrs. Shimizua, Sasaki Minoru, please forgive us for arriving in this manner. We hope you will be as kind as to forgive this behavior," Hercule groveled, Videl thought it was very pathetic, he nearly bowed to the ground, which forced Videl to bow lower because he was her father,

"Oh nonsense, come let us begin!" Yamcha's father exclaimed happily, he simply wanted his son to have a wife. Hercule and Videl took a seat across from the family while Mrs. Shimizua sat at the head of the table,

'Wow…such a beautiful girl,' thought Yamcha with relaxed eyes, 'and such beautiful eyes…' his gaze was cut when his father began to speak,

"We are very glad to meet you, Satan San, you have a very lovely daughter," he smiled,

"Yes and such entrancing eyes," Yamcha's mother added on from behind her fan. Their compliments forced Videl to blush past her powder,

"The Sasaki family is too kind," she uttered while bowing her head. Hercule on the other hand, had no care for idle chit chat, he wanted to know that the date was set for sure. It was time to tell them about Videl's…"condition,"

"Yes thank you, by the way, you have noticed that my daughter is…well…visually impaired, have you not?" Hercule asked humbly,

"What!? She's blind! We will not have our son tending to a disabled person's needs at every hour, we need a girl that is able to support a family," Yamcha's mother spat bitterly,

"But my Videl, she is anything but helpless, she can perform any task just as good, if not better than a girl who has the power to see," Hercule explained. Well, he did not lie about everything in life,

"I don't know…I suppose it is not a huge problem, if she is able to bear sons, then I see no flaw. Especially if she is as skilled as Hercule San states," Minoru said reasonably,

"What Hercule speaks is true Minoru San! Videl is one of the most worthy girls I have seen in my time as a matchmaker, she will not let you down and that is a promise from me," Mrs. Shimizua exclaimed,

"Well, if you all see no problem with it, and if my husband says so, then I must agree as well," Mrs. Sasaki said in a defeated tone,

"So does this mean the date is set?" Hercule asked eagerly,

"I suppose so, however it makes me wonder why we are rushing into a wedding, I am not sure how much I like that," Minoru stated, "however, I have been waiting for a while to marry my son off…alright, it shall be done, Mrs. Shimizua, please set the date," Mr. Sasaki stated casually,

"It is settled then! Sasaki Yamcha and Satan Videl shall be married on the night of Toji," Mrs. Shimizua gleefully cheered. As the parents and Mrs. Shimizua stood up to let the young couple learn of each other, Videl turned to face the Sasaki family, "You have all been so kind, I promise to never disappoint you while I am married to your son," she said graciously while bowing to them,

"Such a lovely girl," Mrs. Sasaki said before all adults were gone.

Once alone, the silence became very awkward and conversation was held in Yamcha's hands as it was unladylike to speak out of turn. So Videl waited for him to speak,

"I-I also promise to uphold your happiness, Videl-chan," Yamcha said in a kind voice as he gazed at her,

"That is not possible," Videl muttered in an inaudible voice,

"Pardon?" Yamcha asked,

"I said, I promise you the same Yamcha," she said trying her best to evoke emotion through her eyes. Videl placed a hand softly on his knee as to reassure him, her lies were becoming as believable as her fathers. Yamcha took her hand in his and lowered his head to kiss her. However, Videl quickly turned her head in the opposite direction and gently pulled her hand back,

"Please Yamcha, this is not appropriate," she said modestly,

"You are right Videl-chan, forgive me for my forwardness," he pathetically apologized,

'Such formal speech…I do not know how much longer I can put on this act,' she thought to herself. The two were allowed to spend but an hour together before they headed home and prepared for the oncoming wedding.

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

"ha ha ha! You are to be married!" Hercule exclaimed while shaking his daughter by her shoulders,

"ah! Father please!" she yelped,

"forgive me, I simply am content that the debt is to be paid off for sure," he stated optimistically. Videl did not feel like responding, she was as unhappy as ever, it felt like Gohan really had forgotten about her, it felt like she was dead to him, 'most likely because I am, I am dead to even myself now,' she thought solemnly, 'It is finalized, Sasaki Videl will help her husband work, bear his sons and name, and live and die in a house undesired,' she assured herself, 'And Son Gohan will live lavishly with his beautiful wife and family in his beautiful home and will never think back to his impossible love…'

**Uh ohz! Videl has lost hope! But what did Gohan realize earlier? Will it change their lives forever? Will the debt be paid back? And will the two forget about each other!?! You'll just have to read to find out ne? R&R!!**


	9. Ch9 The Rest of Our Lives

**Ya I know I was gone for a long time…whatever! I don't have to explain myself! LOL just read **

**Chapter 9**

**The Rest of Our Lives**

'oh no…It can't be,' Videl thought as she sobbed into her pillow, 'I am not to be wed today…' she tried to assure herself. Videl's sobs held no sound, she always made sure that nobody knew her true feelings, unless they were happy ones. Even when now the remainder of her life was written on paper…she wouldn't let anyone in…except maybe Gohan. She had been expecting him to see her, at least once, and tell her that, though he was to be married, he would never stop thinking of her. But that never happened, and it never would, she knew, "Gohan," she whispered along with a sob.

Today Kaorin and her mother would assist Videl with her bridal formalities, she was lucky to have such kind people in her life. She was to be married an hour after sunset, which would be fairly early considering what day it was. Videl then began to think about Yamcha, he seemed kind and devoted, she did not want to hurt his feelings in any way but everyone has their limits and she found it more difficult by the day to keep up her façade.

It was noon and the Tsuzuharas' had arrived to beautify Videl,

"Videl! Come now! You must bathe!" called Mrs. Tsuzuhara, Kaorin's mother,

"Yes, of course," Videl replied as she entered the room and was attacked by Kaorin as she attempted to undress her friend, causing Videl to yelp in surprise. The two women threw Videl into the tub and began to scrub her all over while simultaneously throwing liquids and oils into her hair, "ouch!" Videl uttered as Kaorin undid the tangles in Videl's mane,

"oops! Sorry" she apologized quickly. Just as swiftly as Videl was in, she was out,

"We must take care of that hair of yours now dear," Mrs. Tsuzuhara explained, "Kaorin, fetch me my things, we must also do her face," she commanded. After hours of combing and oiling her hair, it was finally done. Her face was painted white and Videl disappeared behind it, her lips were a bloody crimson red and the lining of her eye had a trace of kohl. She wore on her wrists and neck a fine lavender perfume, which she liked very much because of its elegant scent. Her white kimono was pressed and primed and it fit her like a glove,

"Videl…you look beautiful," Kaorin said in amazement, she received a pat on the back from her mother,

"Yes well, it _was_ you and I who prepared her," Mrs. Tsuzuhara chuckled,

"Thank you so much for everything," Videl thanked with a most formal voice, 'It is almost sunset,' Videl thought as she sat quietly, waiting for the hour to come.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

At the Son's estate, Fumiko was busy readying Gohan for _his_ big day. She could not help but sob the entire time,

"My little Gohan is to be married!!" she would exclaim as she bathed him, which was not necessary, but it was custom, "Oh Gohan, your bride is so very beautiful, but no girl is worthy enough for a prince such as yourself!" she sobbed,

"Fumiko, what you speak is not true," he said as an attempt to calm her down, "Please do not sob so much, you are making me feel guilty!" he jokingly commented as she washed his hair. Gohan and Videl were exactly alike, joking and smiling while on the inside they cried, 'I will do it tonight, this is my last chance,' he thought to himself,

"alright, out you go, time to dress," she commanded softly as he dried himself. Fumiko dressed him in a traditional black marriage Yukata that belonged to his father. Facing a mirror, Gohan watched as Fumiko fixed any creases in his clothing, and he knew he had to tell her what he was going to do, he trusted her more than anybody in the house. Spinning around to face her, Gohan forced the woman up to her feet by a firm grasp on her shoulders,

"Fumiko san, there is something I wish to tell you, but if I do, you will swear yourself to secrecy," he stated while staring her dead in the eye,

"Have I not kept your former secrets hidden to this day, Gohan sama?" she asked kindly, "come, tell me what has you so very distressed," Fumiko said in a reassuring tone. They sat on the floor cushions as Gohan pondered where to begin,

"I…I am not as happy as I lead on, Fumiko san," he began,

"You really believe _I _have not noticed?" she stated, which surprised Gohan, "dear…I know you do not wish to marry Cho, I knew from the very first day when you met her. But what will you do? Will you tell them all how you feel? Today?" she interrogated,

"That is not the whole story…" he replied quietly, "I am going to leave today, at sunset," he stated firmly, receiving a crazed look from his nursemaid,

"What!? But it is almost sunset! And where will you go!? Please, do not be foolish," she begged,

"I am sorry, Fumiko san, I cannot tell you. I simply wanted to say goodbye before I left," Gohan said sadly as he looked gazed at the floor with interest. There was a silent pause before either spoke again.

"…It seems you have already made your decision…It is not my place to stop my lord…" she said as tears formed in her eyes, "Whatever you choose to do…please do not forget from where you hail," she pleaded,

"I never will, Fumiko san," he assured as he stood to prepare some things for his journey, "You must remember not to let my parents know, tell them I went for a walk and I never returned, or something…" he said while packing a few Yukata and his father's tanto in a cloth. Gohan walked over to a small bag which held a large sum of money, 'That boy said Videl had to get married to pay back a debt, did he not?' Gohan thought to himself, 'I will pay it back in her place,' however, he was not even sure how much her father owed. It did not matter though, Videl was the only thing on his mind.

Fumiko watched as he slid the money into his Yukata, 'he has grown into quite the young knight,' she thought. Somehow, she knew all of these complications were for a girl, when was it not? She giggled at the thought of his romantic ways. On a small table, Fumiko found a piece of unraveled cloth with a black comb sitting in its center,

"Gohan sama, you were not going to forget this were you?" she asked while handing him the comb. He took it in his hands and stroked it gently with his thumb,

"Thank you for everything, Fumiko san, I will never forget you," he stated graciously while placing a hand on the elderly woman's shoulder, she could not help but let a few tears escape as he opened his window, and like the wind itself, he was gone. She quietly walked back to the spot where he sat not moments ago and sobbed into her hands, he was truly forever gone.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Running in the direction towards the third district, Gohan had a mix of emotions. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins, sadness and guilt in his chest for leaving his and Cho's family, and fear that Videl might hate him. Despite the his feelings, Gohan ran even faster, he wanted to leave this place forever, 'is it wrong for me to expect Videl to just leave her life as well?' he asked himself, 'it maybe so, but I will never know until I see her,' he thought.

Finally, he reached the third district, he was happy to see the old shacks and dirty people, he had missed this lifestyle. Pacing past small crowds of people he reached an old house with a broken gate…the Satan residence. With the oncoming darkness to shield him he slyly found his way to Videl's window. And there she was, in a bright candle lit room, sitting quietly alone in all her beauty. He could have cried, he was so happy to see her, but time was of the essence and he needed to know her answer right away. Picking up a small stone, he chucked it at the windowsill and whispered her name, "Videl," he murmured.

Instantly, her head snapped to the direction of the window and she coarsely replied in a soft voice, "Who is there?"

Feeling it was safe, he came closer to the opening and quietly spoke,

"Videl it is me, Gohan, we do not have much time, I need your answer n--" but before he could finish, Videl had thrown herself to him in a tight embrace,

"Oh Gohan, I have waited so long to hear your voice," she said in a near sob,

"As have I," he started while stroking her back, "Listen Videl, I am leaving tonight…and I want you to come with me," he said in a stern and serious voice,

"W-what?" she gasped,

"I cannot marry a girl whom I do not love, I refuse to live a lie. I do not know why I am leaving on my wedding night…or why it has taken me so long to realize, but I know my path now. And it is with you…I know it is your wedding night as well and that it is extremely crooked of me to ask…but will you come with me Videl?" he said in one breath, he looked down to see her expression and he did not like what he saw,

"How I have wanted to hear you say that," she started while attempting to face him, "But I cannot Gohan…it is not that simple for me…I am only getting married to pay back a debt from my father's bad habits…" she said as tears formed in her eyes.

"That is why I have brought money," he said while pulling out a purse from his Yukata, "It is enough Videl, I know it is. Please let me pay for it," he pleaded,

"No! Gohan, I cannot let myself burden you with my responsibilities! Please, I must stay," she stated with a ball in her throat,

"Videl, the only way I will ever be burdened is if you do not accept this money, and we both have to marry people who are ultimately meaningless to us. I want you to be free…that is what I want," he explained,

"B-but my father…and Trunks and Kaorin…" she whispered to herself,

"I am not forcing you to leave Videl, please decide what you want…I am happy as long as you are happy," he reassured. There was a moment of silence while Videl thought of her decision. Had she not been wishing for this to happen since she left him? And she did not want to live a life of unhappiness…he did say the debt would be paid off…

"Gohan…I have decided," she said softly, she placed her hand in his and continued, "I will go with you," she stated firmly. Gohan's heart felt like jumping out of his chest, he felt as if they were going to fly to the moon on his heart's wings but reality hit him as he heard a man's voice call Videl's name,

"That is my father!" she coarsely whispered,

"Quick, grab a few things you might need," Gohan directed, he handed her the little bag which had a little not that read 'debt money' and she placed it on her table. She then grabbed a few kimonos and paced to where Gohan was, he helped her out the window, and the two were consumed by the dark of the night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hercule knocked on Videl's door before he became impatient and opened it himself,

"Vi--" he was cut off by the sound of the ruing wind, "Where is she?" he asked himself in a panic drenched voice. Hercule scanned his eyes all across the room before they fell on a small bag resting on his daughters small table. He quickly darted for it and opened it to find dozens of gold platelets… "What's this!?" he exclaimed before reading the note, "…debt money…" then it hit him…Videl was gone, and she left this money, 'but where did she get this money?' he thought.

Trunks walked into her room to find a dumbfounded Hercule, "What is wrong? Where is Videl?" He asked innocently while looking up at the big man,

"Sh-she is gone…she has left this money to pay back the debt," he explained in a surprised tone,

"Where could she get the money!? That does not make sen--" But Trunks cut himself off before he could speak again, 'It was that rich guy, she ran off with him,' Trunks thought bitterly to himself. He was hurt by her actions, obviously she was tired of everyone here, he thought.

"Just forget it. Call off the wedding…she is not coming back," the little boy said in a cold tone.

"She has ruined me! She has dragged my name through the mud! What will the people think of me now!? I hope she is dead!" Hercule exclaimed his face turning crimson. Videl was the only family he had. Also, all her little stunts cost him what little reputation he had left. He punched a wall and sobbed while Trunks stood quietly in the room,

"I guess this is what you have driven her to…" Trunks whispered before he left the room to tell the others. It would seem that Videl was dead to them now…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Meanwhile at the Son's…_

"He went for a walk!?! How dare you feed me such lies!" Chichi barked as she slapped Fumiko across the face,

"It is true my mistress!" Fumiko said while holding her cheek. Chichi's loud yells drew Goku into the room,

"What is the meaning of all this noise?" he commanded,

"_Your_ son has ran away!" Chichi spat bitterly, "And probably with that penniless bitch too!" she added on,

"What nonsense do you speak of Chichi?" Goku asked firmly,

"I will tell you! Gohan was having an affair with a girl from the third district! And even after I warned him to never see her again, he has run off with her!" she fumed.

Goku looked from his enraged wife to Fumiko, who had a shamed look on her face. He was not prepared for this,

"We must tell the Ishihara's something," he said calmly, he was more disappointed at his son than angry. But hell if he wanted to ever see Gohan's face again,

"I will take care of it, Chichi calm down, Fumiko san go inform everyone that the wedding is canceled due to the disappearance of my son…" he commanded. Goku found it useless to comfort his wife, so he simply left the room and entered Gohan's. It was evident that he ran away, clothes were thrown on the floor, his tanto was gone, his money was gone and the room's very essence was void. Just as Goku turned around to leave the room, he found little Goten standing in the doorway,

"Father? Where is Gohan?" he asked with his voice drenched in innocence. Goku did not answer immediately, he walked over to his youngest son and placed a hand on his shoulder,

"It would seem that you are my only son now, Goten, we will not speak that name, do you understand?" Goku stated coldly.

Goten slowly nodded 'yes' but he honestly did not understand, where was his brother? He questioned. Goku walked past Goten and shut the door, silently warning his son not to enter the ghost room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gohan and Videl had been running for forty minutes, most of Videl's make up had been sweat off and her hair was loose, she was becoming very tired. After a few seconds, Gohan realized he was running alone, he turned back to find a very exhausted Videl. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, she finished panting and looked up to face him,

"Gohan, where are we going anyways?" she asked, as they had entered the forest not ten minutes before,

"Past these mountains…there is a town, we will live there," he explained. She nodded and held onto his hand, they began to walk this time. Gohan could see the bright moon overhead, guiding them along the way, it was so peaceful there…so serene, unlike his never sleeping mind. Even know, he wondered how he would support Videl, where would they live? He only had enough money with him to stay at an inn for a week or so…that was not enough.

After twenty minutes, a small orange light began to glow from past the path. Gohan squinted to see what it was…it was a temple. He smiled as it seemed like a sign of good luck. When the couple arrived to the temple, they clasped their hands into a prayer and showed respect for the small shrine,

"My, my. What a lovely young couple," said an elderly priest as he came to greet the two. They were a little surprised to find out that people were still there,

"Might I ask what a newly wed pair is doing up in the mountains?" the priest kindly asked with a smile,

"Oh…we are not married…" Gohan started, but then it hit him, "but Videl! We should get married, right here!" he eagerly stated while grabbing her hands in his,

"But Gohan, this is so unusual," she giggled in denial,

"Videl, I know you probably feel that I think on impulse and make unwise decisions…and I know I have taken so much from you already, but if you would have me, I would give you better than your heart's desire, I care for you so much more than this earth itself…" he said while holding her hands to his chest,

"Gohan…you fool…why must you have such a way with words?" she started unsurely, "However, I would be lying if I said being with you was not my only true wish…" she said while resting her head on his shoulder. The priest chuckled at their care for each other,

"If you two wish…I suppose I will marry you," the priest offered. Gohan and Videl simply smiled at him, "I will go prepare the things," he said. Once they were alone, Gohan remembered the comb which he had purchased for her. Reaching into his Yukata, Gohan pulled out a small item. While she was turning in a different direction, slipped the comb into her hair, which caused her to jump at the sudden touch. She felt around in her hair until she found a smooth surface with textured carvings,

"Gohan? What's this?" She asked innocently,

"It reminded me of you…please accept it," he kindly said. Her only response was a light embrace as they waited for the priest,

"Let us begin the ceremony," he said sternly and the two sat in front of him. Though Videl's white mask had completely vanished, she still wore the red stain on her lips, which was enough. After they were purified, they shared a small bit of sake and then Gohan read the words of commitment. Since they had no family members or guests, a reception was not necessary. The two simply thanked the priest for his troubles. Just as they were about to leave, he spoke up again,

"One question: it is quite late, and the town you are headed to his at least three miles away. Where will you stay?" he asked. Gohan and Videl had thoughtful looks on their faces as they truly did not know, "That is what I thought," started the priest, "please, stay here and then you may continue your journey tomorrow, I will provide everything as I can see you are in need," he added on,

"Thank you for your generosity," the couple bowed. Later, they were shown to a room, small in size, that was solitary from all others. The priest figured they'd need their privacy.

Videl sat in the room with her eyes closed in thought as Gohan changed out of his wedding kimono. He turned to face his new wife,

"Videl, perhaps you would like to change yourself?" he asked curiously. She was jerked out of her thought and when she processed what he had said, she blushed,

"a-ano…you mean…here?" she asked in the most innocent voice, not wanting to embarrass herself. He chuckled at her tone,

"We are married now," he reminded her,

"oh- ahaha that's right…" she started nervously,

"Do not fret, I won't look," he chuckled. She simply nodded her head and began to undress, and like he had promised, he did not look. It was quite awkward for Videl to realize that she was now married; she knew nothing as a wife. Was she supposed to share the bed with him? It was alright for him to see her naked now was it not? And what are two people supposed to do…on the night they were wed?

"You can look now," she assured, and he casually turned to face her, he noticed that she hadn't tied her obi on, but simply held her kimono together at the top and had it hanging off her shoulders. She slowly walked over to Gohan and plopped on the futon where he sat. Feeling for his collar, Videl leaned in a softly kissed Gohan on the lips, which he graciously accepted. It was when she slid her hand into his Yukata that he realized what she was doing. Gohan swiftly grabbed her hands and broke the kiss to look at her expression. She wore a deep blush and had half open eyes,

"Videl…I am not so sure you're ready to do this," he stated comfortingly,

"But mustn't we? Because we are married?" she asked timidly,

"Don't worry Videl, we have a lot of time. Tonight, lets just sleep," he said while stroking her hair, he leaned in and softly kissed her forehead,

"Thank you Gohan," she said before they readied themselves for the first night of the rest of their lives.

**Sorry if you were expecting a lemon, but don't worry cause I'm a fan of those and there will be one in this fic so um ya! Hope you liked it, this is not the end, and R&R**


	10. Ch10 A New Course

**Ok so last chapter Gohan and Videl ran away together! (kinda 'Romeo and Juliet'ish I know but eh...so? lol) There is still more to come! keep reading! cause you know you want to. This chapter is mainly just about how Gohan and Videl are getting along with their new life T.T I personally hate reading chapters like...so I threw in a LEMON!! ahahaha**

**I've noticed that I haven't made any disclaimers so...**

**Disclaimer: I am not on the dating market, sorry dudes, I know how sad that makes you all T.T lol**

**Chapter 10**

**A New Course**

The bright light was shining from what seemed like every direction to Gohan's shut eyes. He groaned as he raised himself onto his elbows and looked to his left, where Videl should have been, "Videl?" Gohan sleepily asked while rubbing his eye. He then heard foot steps entering the room and discovered it was her. She was wide awake, dressed, and ready,

"Oh Gohan, you really are a spoiled brat, waking up hours after dawn," she said smiling in a motherly tone,

"When did you wake up then?" he retorted,

"At the crack of day break, to do the work," she lied trying to sound more ladylike for him, the truth was, Videl always slept in, "I would really like to go soon if that is alright..." she added. Gohan nodded and snapped himself out of his dozy state. He quickly changed and splashed water on his face to wake himself up,

"Videl...I do not wish to walk five miles...will you carry me?" he asked through heavy lidded eyes. Videl had to giggle at his innocence, it was a question a son would as his mother,

"Is that any way to treat your new wife?" she laughed, "come let us thank the old man and bid him fairwell," she said while pulling on his arm. They entered the front of the shrine and found the old man, he was sweeping,

"Thank you sir for all your kindness, I will do something great in return for you one day," Videl promised,

"We cannot express our gratitude," Gohan added on. The old man simply smiled and gave them some food and water for the trip,

"Have a safe journey," he said before returning to his task,

The walk was quiet but not awkward, Gohan walked in front while Videl followed, her hand grasping the back of his shirt. After an hour of simply walking over a mountainous path Videl finally broke the silence,

"I have just realized Gohan, we have not discussed anything," she stated with surprise hinted in her voice,

"You mean about when we arrive at the town?" he asked while slightly turning his head towards her,

"Yes, would it not be wise to have somewhat of a plan?" she asked casually,

"Hmm well...I suppose the first thing would be to find a place to stay, and we will probably both have to work at first," he said while hanging his head low. He did not want her to work, she had to do that enough before,

"That is true, it should be easy since we both have experience. It is just unusual starting a completely new life...we have left everyone we ever cared about, and no friends or family await us ahead," she said sadly,

"Where ever you go, there are friends waiting, you simply have not met them yet. Do not worry Videl, there will surely be someone for us," he said in an attempt to cheer her up, which worked because her nervous grip on his shirt lightened. After about two hours of venturing through mountain and forest, they reached a large gateway orange stained gate. When Gohan abruptly stopped, Videl lightly bumped into him,

"Gohan? Why have we stopped?" she asked curiously. He spun to face her and grabbed her hands in his,

"This is it Videl. This is Shinrin-machi," he said in a relaxed tone. Videl's face brightened up at his answer,

"Is it? Oh Gohan! What does it look like? Is it promising?" She asked in an eager tone,

"Very," he said before walking into the town and glancing around. It smelt of spices and incense and there were many people of all statuses strolling about. Gohan brought Videl to his side and held her hand, to help her better through the crowds, he and Videl walked into a small tea house and took seats at the counter. An old woman wearing a deep plum kimono paced to his presence, simultaneously fixing her hair to look suitable,

"Yes dear? What can I get you two?" she asked kindly. They ordered tea and a small meal and ate in silence. The old woman, who was interested by these new comers, she could tell by their apparel and air, decided to learn more about them,

"So the two of you are new in town?" she asked sweetly. The nodded and faintly smiled at her, "From where did you come?" she questioned,

"Tetsubun-chitai," Videl answered in a meek voice, "we have come to begin a new life together," she finished, while placing her hand atop of Gohan's where it laid on the counter top. He sent her a small smile, and carressed her thumb. The old woman giggled,

"oh my, how romantic, I wish you two great luck. If there is anything I can do for you, you must let me know," she said fondly while clasping her hands on her chest,

"Yes actually, there is," Gohan started, "We arrived here not twenty minutes ago, do you know an afordable inn?" he asked while taking a sip of tea,

"Perhaps you did not read the sign young man," she stated sarcastically while bopping him on the head, "This is the Aoi Ishi Tea and Inn," she said cheerfully,

"Oh how convinient," Videl said with a smile on her face,

"Also, is there any work we could do for you? We need money so that maybe we could rent a home," Gohan explained,

"As a matter of fact, yes. My husband, Kono Yuuto, he is a fisherman and he always complains how he is getting too old to fish alone," she explained, "I am sure a strong young man like yourself is what he needs," she nodded then turned to Videl, "I can see that you are blind," the old woman started, "but it seems you have skill in domestic work do you not?" she asked,

"Yes ma'am, I do," Videl answered,

"I always have to do the cooking and waitressing on my own, will you be able to fulfill the tasks of a waitress?" she interogated,

"With ease," Videl smoothly answered,

"Ah it seems we will become very close," the old woman said with a smile, she then realized that they had not exchanged names, "oh yes, that is right, I have not introduced myself, Kono Oren," she said bowing,

"Son Gohan," Gohan quickly bowed his head and returned to his meal,

"Sat--eto...Son Videl," Videl blushed while bowing her head, receiving a chuckle from Oren,

"I understand, I was the same way when I first was wed," she said gleefully before rising from her seat, "Follow me and I will show you to your rooms," she said while walking up the stairs. She led them to a small room, just the right size for a young couple, there was a large futon, "Videl, it would be wonderful if you could start working right away," Oren persuaded,

"Yes, of course, I wll be down in a moment," Videl said in a gentle voice, she then turned to Gohan, "You will go to the wharf?" she asked him,

"It would seem that way, I...will see you tonight," he stated unsurely. It was awkward for them to act as a married couple considering the fact that they were thrown into marriage with no superiors to guide them. They seperated to do their work, Videl at the tea house and Gohan near the shore. When the hours were slow at the little shop, Mrs. Kono decided to take a break. She found Videl cleaning tables and walked over to have a chat. Videl was being catious as to not tip over a few cups of tea,

"So when will the two of you have children?" the elderly woman asked curiously. In one swift movement, Videl knocked over all the cups of tea,

"Oh! I'm so sorry! eek! Please let me fix it!" she exclaimed while stumbling over to the mess,

"Do not fuss, it is not a big deal. But as I asked, When will you start making babies?" she asked repeating herself,

"Children!? We have not even...eh..." Videl's cheeks turned deep red as she hung her head in embarrassment,

"What!? You two have not slept with each other yet!?" Oren blabbed, "That is impossible for two such good looking people!" she scoffed,

"shhh it is true! We have only been married for a day," Videl explained,

"Well then I know exactly what to make for dinner tonight," Mrs. Kono said while standing up to go work again,

"And what is that?" Videl asked out of curiosity,

"Oysters to stimulate _his_ sex drive, and Sweet Potato...for yours! And we shall top it off with a bottle of sake!" She exclaimed happily while skipping back to the kitchen. Videl was left dumbfounded by her actions, her blush stayed for hours after.

A couple of hours after sunset, two men entered the tea house, one was a tall elderly man with a masculine physique and a long beard, the other, was Gohan,

"Ah so this is your lovely wife," The man complimented as he bowed to Videl. As a reflex, Videl bowed as well,

"It is an honor to meet you sir," She said sweetly,

"I hope you are very happy with this baffoon, because he never stops talking about you," the old man chuckeled before passing Videl and greeting his own wife. Videl blushed and turned to face Gohan, as she could feel his stare on her,

"I am warning you now Gohan...do not eat the food," she said in a firm voice. But before Gohan could respond, Oren walked out with a large tray of dishes, which smelled heavenly to the men who had worked all day,

"What's this? Sake? Sweet Potato? Oysters? What is the occasion dear?" Yuuko asked his wife. She simply nudged her head over to the young couple and winked to her husband, "oooh I see," he stated smugly. Videl opened her mouth to speak and was silenced by Orens hand over it,

"Gohan san, you must be quite hungry, please help yourself," she said while keeping the squirming Videl at bay. Gohan, who had his back to the women sat with Yuuko and they began to eat,

"I never did have oyster before, you have prepared it well Kono san," he said to the old woman. Videl was too late, Gohan had already consumed many oysters,

"Now Videl! A healthy young woman must eat her sweet potato!" Yuuko chimed with a smug grin on his face. It would be terribly rude for Videl to deny the food, and she was not a rude girl. Picking up her chopsticks, Videl ate a slowly began to eat the meal. After an hour of dining, the young coupl became very silent, it was a late hour, and they were very tired,

"I think it is time for us to retire," stated Gohan as he and Videl stood to leave,

"Thank you again for everything," they praised before casually walking up the stairs and to their bedroom, 'Thank god, I do not feel any different,' Videl thought as she sighed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"It does not seem to be working," Mrs. Kono coarsely whispered to her husband,

"I noticed that as well, but give it time, it will kick in," he reassured her,

"but they looked quite exhausted...will they have the engergy?" she asked him,

"If they do not...then it is no concern of ours," he stated, since he did not care as much as she did,

"we will see," she uttered before heading for her own bedroom,

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gohan once again began to change into his sleeping clothes, they did not bother to light any candles as the moon was providing a beautiful luminescent glow. Gohan looked over to Videl who was already in bed, laying on the right side this time, on her stomach with her long hair sprawled across the sheets, she was beautiful. Gohan slid into the sheets and ran his fingers through Videl's hair, she slowly turned to face him and huddled close to his chest,

"Gohan?" Videl whispered in a feathery voice,

"Yes?" he replied while staring into the moon's light. There was a pause before he was softly pushed out of his position when Videl rolled over and sat up to straddle his hips, she lowered her head to kiss him and then panted onto his lips,

"I am ready now," she stated before delving in for another kiss. He broke their endearment and stared into her gazing eyes,

"You are sure?" he asked her firmly, receiving a slow nod in return. He caressed her cheek with his hand and drank in her innocence. Gohan let out a held breath and rolled over so that he was now on top. He plunged down and caught Videl's lips in a passionate kiss, their tongues tangled and caressed as Gohan undressed her from her clothing. Once she was bare, Gohan lifted his head to gaze at her body while simultaneously removing his top, "Videl, you are beatiful..." he whispered as he kissed her lips lightly. She was blushing immensley and her breathes were light and feathery and came out in short pants. Gohan began to massage her left breast as worked his lips from her neck down to her right nipple. She gasped when his tongue slid over the sensitive skin and clutched onto his hair to guide him. He worked his way down her body until he reached her lips, he gently parted her legs and let her sweet scent overtake him. Gohan held onto her hips as slowly began to run his tongue along her folds, receiving cut breaths and moans from Videl, which excited him all the more. Videl's heart began to beat quicker and quicker as he slid one finger in and then another. A wave of both pain and pleasure hit her as she welcomed these new sensations with open eh...arms,

"Oh Gohan! Please I cannot take anymore!" she moaned while arching her back with pleasure. When Gohan was satisfied with her wetness, he slid off the rest of his clothing and situated himself between Videl's legs,

"It will hurt at first..." Gohan warned with a soft voice, "but it will subside," he assured. Videl only nodded as she felt the distance between the two because of his fully erect member, she wasn't sure if he could fit!

He slowly entered her and met her maidenhood, with one swift movement Gohan broke the wall and let Videl get used to the feeling of him inside of her. She called out in pain and dug her nails into Gohan's back, a small trickle of blood running down her inner thigh. Gohan then began to pump in and out of her with a gradual growing speed. Her pain then quickly turned into pleasure, it felt so good, _he_ felt so good. Videl called out his name in moans as they formed a rhythm and rocked with each other. His movements became quicker and quicker as Videl's moans grew louder and finally they climaxed in one last thrust. Gohan lazily rolled over and pulled Videl onto his chest, they were both panting heavily and were drenched in each others sweat. Videl was the first to fall into slumber, her eyelashes kissed her cheeks in their closed form, she had a rose color left on her cheeks and her lips were slightly parted. Gohan could not express how happy he was to be with her,

"I love you Videl," he whispered as he gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead, he then fell into a deep slumber along with his lover.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Meanwhile Downstairs... _

"I had assured you it would prevail. You owe me one ryo," Yuuko whispered to his wife as they laid in bed,

"It never fails does it?" she breathed before she let her wrinkled eyes shut to finally getting some rest,

**So? How was it? Are you aching for more!?!?! Like I don't already know B-D lol ya so the next chapter is going to be a time lapse alright? And then the real drama begins! MWAHAHAHA R&R**


End file.
